


Ninja VS Monk

by DarkestIndulgence



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Birthright Route, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hoshido, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Rivalry, Sex, Smut, Sweet monk and jealous ninja ftw, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and nakedness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestIndulgence/pseuds/DarkestIndulgence
Summary: Azama fell for her heart.Saizo fell for her strength.





	1. Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction for this site. I'm so excited to have joined. <3
> 
> Anyway, I love Azama and Saizo so I wanted to write something for both of them! I figured a gruff, serious type like Saizo and Azama's sardonic humour would make for some sweet comedy and drama.
> 
> Smut shall appear in the next chapter, be warned.

That was the last of the Nohrians. Corrin always had a pang of regret in her heart every time she killed the ones that she had once considered her own friends, but every time she did so, she'd feel the supportive hands of her new Hoshidan friends on her shoulder, or their soft words as they comforted her. She loved her new friends and family! The Hoshidans were peaceful, loving and selfless in battle. Ever since she made her choice to join them...Corrin regretted nothing. This was her destiny; her path.

"Dear me, _that_ one was a bit messy. I do wish they'd bleed less, these Nohrians," a familiar voice spoke. The tone of his voice was soft and had a slight spark of humour, contradicting his somewhat carefree yet sadistic words. Azama lowered his brass naginata. Corrin often found that he was incredibly useful with a weapon; at first, Azama was sour at the idea of fighting. But when he did fight, he was surprisingly destructive. The monk turned to Corrin and he smiled (smirked?) at her.

"You did great! You're an indispensable member of our army, Azama. Thank you." Corrin returned his smile. Azama chuckled.  
"Yes Lady Corrin, I _know_." If his eyes were open, he would have winked.

"Don't get too sweet with him," A red-haired man grunted, his arms crossed as he leaned against a nearby tree, "you make him overconfident and the next moment you'll see him flying into danger. We need discipline. We need people knowing their limits." Saizo gazed at Corrin with one, deep, dark eye. His other, a pure white, with a scar streaking across his face. He frowned, but she couldn't see it; his mask covered the lower half of his face.

"Well actually, you did well, too, Saizo!" Corrin grinned enthusiastically at him, before Azama could bite back with a sarcastic and offensive comment. "A Master Ninja like you is always good for taking down the big bad ones. I think Kaze ought to be jealous!"

Saizo's cheeks turned a fierce shade of red and his eyes widened. "U-ugh. Don't act so cute with me, Princess. You'll make me sick." He turned away and vanished out of pure embarrassment.   
"Oh ho! Even a savage like Saizo goes weak at the knees when he recieves such compliments from a Hoshidan Princess." Azama spoke, clearly displaying his mischievous expression for all to see.  
Corrin's expression dropped slightly. "He's not a savage."  
Though she said that, she knew that a part of her secretly agreed with Azama.  
The way Saizo threw shurikens with such force, especially compared to his brother Kaze's lighter and more elegant attacks, the way he ruthlessly took down his foes, staring them in the eyes just before they died...it was all too real. His battle style was much more aggressive, undeniably so.

But that was because Saizo had a reputation to keep - it was because he needed to remind himself that when death comes, the one who brought that death will not always be merciful. Or was it because he was...angry? Corrin could not tell. Somehow, she wanted to understand Saizo even more. It was just last week that she'd managed to get him off her back. He was once so suspicious of her, but now she and him had built up some trust, albeit not much. It made Corrin happy, but she wasn't satisfied.

Azama sensed how thoughtful Corrin had become, and he stepped up beside her. "We all have our own opinions, even though yours is wrong!" He crooned in a matter-of-fact manner. Corrin remembered when she used to be annoyed at how brutally honest Azama was, but ever since she'd grown closer to him, he made her laugh far more often than he offended her. He was still unpredictable, and his comments still got on her bad side every now and again, but he really wasn't as terrible as what his first impression said about him. In fact, he was quite sweet when it was required. At his words, Corrin simply smiled and shook her head lightly.  
"Let's head back to the astral plane for a rest, shall we?" She asked, gathering the Hoshidan army to head to Corrin's castle.  
"Ah, one of your _few_ good proposals!" Azama said snarkily as he helped.

Corrin noted that he was in his extra annoying mood.

Later in the astral plane, Sakura, Azama and a few hired healers tended to the wounded soldiers. Some were put in a bad mood because of Azama's nihilistic personality, but otherwise they were all eventually mended and healthy. Corrin also helped, as she had knowledge of how to use a few common festals. Afterwards, she took it upon herself to be a bit lazy at her private quarters, then ate lunch with the others before she went to the training yard. As the chosen one of the Yato, she felt it was her duty to keep herself strong and worthy for the blade.

She practiced techniques with the blade. Her attacks were graceful and light. Her boon was strength, but she was somewhat frail and couldn't take too many hits. She sparred with Ryoma. He reminded her of her time training with Xander. He was so similar in ways; strict, yet merciful, and every now and again gazed at her with soft eyes even as he beckoned her to fight with all her might. Like Xander though, Ryoma had duties, and duties called. He had to head back to the castle early.

Corrin met Azama as he came to train. He greeted her with a smile. "Lady Corrin! Splendid to be enlightened by your presence on such a lovely day. Would you like to train with me?" He asked, his naginata supported on one shoulder.  
"That would be great, Azama. Show me what you got."

Azama had a different method of sparring than Xander. He held back often, which was odd in Corrin's eyes. He never used to do so. He was as gentle as a monk should be but it was slightly annoying.  
"Come at me with all your might," Corrin demanded. As she said that, Azama flung at her with his naginata and it caught her by surprise, he held both sides of it and used the wooden part to hit her and she stumbled backwards, then lost her balance. Before she hit the ground though, he'd tossed his weapon aside and caught her. His arms around her back and he pulled her up in an accidental mini-hug and she gazed at him with a embarrassed and somewhat shy expression. He seemed to stare back, if it were possible, and his hold on her lingered a little longer than it should have, as a slight tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, um," Corrin broke the silence, "you have good instincts..."  
Azama cleared his throat and let her go as he realized what he was doing.  
"My apologies, Lady Corrin! You're quite cute, I couldn't help but steal a hug off you." He said saucily, with his mouth tilted and eyebrows lowered in one of his impish trademark smirks. It was an attempt to brush away his own embarrassment, and the Princess bought it.  
"W-what?" Corrin's face turned as red as a rose and she turned away. "Well, I don't think so...I think you're teasing me..." She didn't know Azama could be suave like that. It was a little comedic to witness someone as funny-natured as him attempting to...well...flirt. But it was also quite cute.  
"Ahaha...uh...well, anyhow, we should continue our training, shouldn't we? You'll get nothing done if you stand around, blushing like a beetroot at my charms!"  
"A-Azama!"  
"Alright, alright. Now here, watch this!"  
"Gah! I can't believe I let myself be hit by that attack!"  
"Ha! You'll have to be faster than that, Lady Corrin."

Saizo growled under his breath. He stood on a branch in a tall tree nearby as he looked at the two training. For some reason he felt a swelling anger in his heart, towards that bastard monk. But why? Why him? Surely if he was angry, he'd be mad at the both of them, for flunking an important moment of training in favour of acting so childishly.  
No. No, he wasn't angry about that.

He was jealous.

Deep down, he knew it. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself, _I can't believe I'm thinking this way. Being distracted by Corrin..._  
He groaned exhaustively. He hated the human mind. He hated himself, for allowing himself to be weak, to fall for some _woman_ he hardly knew. And yet he was so captivated by the way she fought so bravely, how she threw herself in front of her army and risked her life for even Hoshidan warriors who seemed less significant. The way she put so much trust in him, even though he was so harsh to her at first, the way she was so eager to earn his trust as well. He knew few women who fought like that, other than Hinoka. But this was...different. Why? He didn't know. Maybe because Corrin trusted her..."friends", as she called them, to the point of being naïve. And then he found her naïve yet strong personality endearing.

"Damn it." He mumbled, then he jumped off the tree, heading back to his own room to brood over the matter alone.

"Ah...isn't this lovely. Are you living in the moment, Corrin?" Azama asked the girl laying besides him. He gazed up at the glittering stars of the sky, shuddering gently as the air was cool and ethereal, and it felt so good to breathe, in that night time way.  
"Hm?" Corrin asked, her eyes fluttering open. She had to admit, she felt sleepy, and...safe. It was odd for her to feel that way, especially around Azama, considering some of the things he said and did.  
The two had finished their training. It was so much fun that the moon now stared at them, almost praising them for their hard work. Yes, it was beautiful. Now they were relaxing, side by side under a blanket of the night sky. With a smile slowly gracing her pale features, Corrin realized she wasn't paying enough attention to small, yet beautiful things like this. Yes, she was living in the moment.

"Mm...Azama?" She whispered, her voice so quiet it could've been taken away by a breeze. He heard it well enough.  
"Yes?" Azama asked, turning his head to face her.  
Corrin yawned, snuggling up to him unexpectedly. Her sore, overworked muscles relaxed just by being embraced by his warmth. "You kind of look like a hedgehog..."  
Azama blushed lightly, not out of anger at her random comment, but out of a strange joy at her closeness. His arms wrapped around her. One might mistake the two for a love struck teenage couple. Azama didn't know about that. He knew for certain though, his heart pulsed at an unusual pace as he looked at Corrin's sleeping face.

  
"Oh, Corrin..." He breathed. "How you torment me so."


	2. Saizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo and Corrin go to a festival!

The arena. Not a particularly wonderful place to be in for Corrin, but if she wanted free, extra resources for her army, the arena was usually a safe bet...literally.

She handled fighting at the arena by herself mostly, but she couldn't stop the others from making use of such a useful training facility. If they wanted to be here, then she guessed she couldn't stop them...  
She had to remind herself that the members of her army were not children (or, well, most of them) and if they wanted to fight something, they would most certainly do it. She felt rather in tune with her weapon today, so it should be an easy--

Corrin paused as she saw Saizo there in the arena, and her thoughts broke off as she quickly took the opportunity to analyze his fighting style. He was fighting one of the Faceless that Orochi had captured. Orochi had concluded that Faceless were best for training and arena fights, which Corrin agreed with somewhat. Though she couldn't sympathize with a fighting machine, Corrin did flinch slightly as Saizo really let himself go. It howled as it took steel shurikens from nearly every possible direction, and it quickly collapsed. It was an interesting way of fighting, for sure...Corrin couldn't help but notice that while many ninjas she met throw one or two shurikens to poison or weaken an enemy, and let others finish it off, Saizo was different. Once he had chosen a target, he'd ceaselessly fight it himself until he was sure he had ended its life, and he didn't like others "stealing his kill", as he called it. Corrin assumed this was just how he had to be for Ryoma.

"Corrin."  
The Princess nearly leaped like a startled cat when she heard the gruff voice right next to her ear and she whirled around to face the man she had been pondering over. A single, dark eye bore down on her, though his expression seemed lazy. Still, it remained an intense gaze.  
"S-Saizo...hello." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
Saizo held out his closed hand all of a sudden, and she gazed at it, confused.  
"Here. I don't want these."  
He opened his hand. Diamonds resting on his palm...it looked like he'd won a bet. There was a lot of it as well. Several bets? He looked like he had worked up a sweat, after all.  
"Saizo...why are you giving them to me?" Corrin asked, stuttering slightly. Surely he could buy an incredible weapon with diamonds like these. "That's really kind..."  
"What? I just...I just figured you'd put them to use more than I could. Hey, don't look at me like that." Saizo couldn't take that puppy-dog stare. It made him feel...distracted.  
Corrin's cheeks became a light pink as she realized she was staring at him. How embarrassing...as if it wasn't bad enough that she'd embarrassed Azama as well. Now she was being weird around Saizo. Gods...  
"Sorry!" Corrin looked flustered as she looked away. "I didn't mean to stare."  
"I actually have a question for you. Would you like to come with me to the Dawn Festival?" Saizo asked, averting his own eyes as well as though he was pretending he hadn't said anything.  
Corrin's eyes travelled back to the tall ninja. She smiled widely, though she wished she hadn't because she suddenly felt conscious of how silly her face must have looked. "Yes!"

The Dawn Festival was an event held every year in the Hoshido capital plaza. It celebrated the Dawn Dragon. Because of the events involving the queen last year, the festival was held elsewhere as the plaza was being fixed. Not too many people enjoyed it; of course, it was a grim time. Hopefully this year's festival would fare better.

"Good...I'll see you there, then." Saizo said before he quickly handed her the diamonds and disappeared into thin air.

Corrin stared at where he'd once been, wondering if she had agreed to his proposal too quickly without thinking. Besides, they hadn't decided _where_ they would meet! She sighed and left the arena, only to be bumped into by Oboro, whose eyes became as wide as the dishes Jakob had to wash on a daily basis.  
"Guess what, Princess Corrin?! You are getting prepared for the festival!" She grabbed Corrin's arm.  
"Oh dear..." The Hoshidan noble mumbled as she was dragged off to be accessorized

"So, are you going with a special someone?" Oboro asked with a wily grin, patting Corrin's dress.  
"I look like I'm about to get married," Corrin mumbled, avoiding the question as she gazed at the white dress. It wasn't terribly extravagant like a wedding dress, but it was still strange to wear. What if it got dirty? It wasn't a very practical choice...  
"Oh hush, it brings out your best features. You look very cute and innocent!"  
Corrin huffed, then she felt Oboro take out her hairband. "Hey--"  
"We won't need this. Let's tidy up that messy hair and you'll have some matching ribbons."

This would take a while.

Later on, Corrin and her friends left for the plaza. Though she was in a dress, Corrin noticed nearly everyone else wore kimonos. It made her slightly nervous. Sakura and Mozu looked the cutest, Hinoka and Azura were the most beautiful, and Ryoma and Kaze were the most handsome. Corrin couldn't spot Azama anywhere. She felt kind of lost, even with everyone around. Beautiful paper lanterns decorated every corner, illuminating the dark night. The Princess was on her guard. After the...incident, the last time she'd been to a significant Hoshidan event, she had every right to be vigilant. Takumi gave her suspicious glances, Ryoma stuck close.

She liked the dancers; they smiled at her gracefully as she passed. She spotted Yukimura near the statue, directly in the middle of the plaza, and he was politely talking to some people attending the event. Corrin waved at him when he spotted her, and he returned the gesture with a wide, yet somewhat sad and hollow smile. Sympathy stung her like an angry wasp. He still missed Mikoto.

"Well hello, Lady Corrin!"

Corrin could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned and hugged Azama, catching him by surprise. "Where were you? Why didn't you go with us?" She asked, pulling away.  
He chuckled softly, he wore a pure white and blue kimono. It was quite basic, really, but it looked lovely on him. "Hinoka had me arrive early to help Yukimura with extra decorations. And, erm, Setsuna "assisted" us too, depending on what your definition of "assist" is." He tilted his head to one side as Setsuna, not too far away, got tangled up in a pile of paper lantern garlands.  
"Thanks...I'm so glad I'm helping..." Setsuna said with a drowsy smile.  
Azama sighed.  
"Well, at least we have had a moment to talk, hm?" he smiled again at Corrin. "I will be finishing with these other decorations before everybody else arrives, then I will accompany Lady Hinoka and make sure Setsuna gets herself- er, I mean, doesn't get herself killed."

"Hey." Saizo had shown up as well, making Corrin startled yet again. As Corrin suspected, he didn't actually need a time or place - if he knew where Corrin was going, he'd find her eventually. That's just how a ninja worked, she guessed. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask, and he looked handsome.  
Saizo seemed to be amused by her surprised expression. Then he bowed for Ryoma respectfully. "Thank you for letting me explore."  
"It is up to you all to enjoy yourselves on this day," Ryoma replied with a chuckle, "I couldn't expect you to protect me all the time."  
Corrin took the time to admire what Saizo was wearing. It was a gorgeous red kimono with a dragon embroidered on it. It kind of looked fiery...and expensive. It suited him.  
Saizo noticed her gaze. "Impressed? You, uh...you look pretty."  
Corrin blushed lightly. "Thank you!"  
"Aha, umm, yes, you do!" Azama piped up, only to be unwelcomed by Saizo's harsh gaze.  
"Hmph...I didn't hear you compliment her before." He mumbled.  
"Now, now, I cannot hear you when you mumble like that! Are your ninja instincts making you too quiet?" Azama asked with a sweet yet simultaneously sarcastic smile.  
"Wait, don't argue! We're supposed to enjoy ourselves here!" Corrin cried. Then she gripped her face as Saizo whacked Azama over the head.  
"Taste this karma!" Azama said as he whacked Saizo back with as much force.  
_This is terrible, they don't like each other and I don't even know why!_

"Uhhh! Um! Sakura, Azama, Setsuna, you as well. Let's go and play some of the games! You gotta support me when I win all the prizes! Let's do "Catch the Dragon", alright?" Hinoka called, mostly to interrupt the argument as she finished freeing Setsuna from her paper lantern trap, earning a dreamy "Thanks" from the archer. She gestured for them all to follow as she walked off in the opposite direction, slipping into a building crowd of Hoshidans.  
"I-I don't think I can support you that much..." Sakura followed after her uneasily.  
"I suppose I'd better follow along as Lady Hinoka requested." Azama spoke. He frowned at Saizo one last time, then turned to Corrin as his expression softened to a gentle one. "Do enjoy yourself, Princess..."  
In a odd, graceful way, he followed after Hinoka.

Saizo stood silently gazing after Azama. His expression was unreadable, but he clearly wasn't too pleased by the moment. He rubbed his head as he growled angrily.  
"That was...interesting. Anyway, Saizo, make sure you take good care of my sister for me." Ryoma said, breaking the tension. Saizo nodded.  
"Um, should we explore? Where do you want to go?" Corrin asked, coyly grinning at her ninja companion.  
Saizo nearly stumbled over his words at being offered a choice. Clearly it was a foreign concept for him, to be given a decision on what to do by another in such a casual situation. "Uh...wherever you want to go I'm fine with."

Corrin realized it might be a bit hard to get him to open up about his preferences. She decided to head to a stall and get some food first of all. She liked the sweets, but Saizo was clearly mortified by her interest in them.  
"What do you want, Saizo?" Corrin asked, looking around.  
Saizo's cheeks turned a slight red. He knew she was trying really hard to start a conversation with him, or learn about him. "I don't feel hungry. Besides, I keep steamed buns with me, so if I need to-"  
"Steamed buns? Oh come on! We're here to enjoy ourselves! I'm gonna get you to have something so delicious you won't ever regret it." Corrin winked at Saizo playfully, and in return she fetched another flustered expression. Then they spent time looking around, trying some of the games, and Corrin made Saizo taste all kinds of food and drink until he grew tired of it.

"Here, try some of this."  
"Sake?"  
"Yes. It's really nice." Corrin smiled as she held out the bottle of the plain-looking liquid towards him. Saizo hesitantly took it. "Thanks, I guess."  
He opened it and looked into the contents, then took a cautious sip. He gave a small "hmm" of what Corrin assumed was approval, and she beamed. "How is it?"  
Saizo gave a nod. "It's...it's pretty good." He felt a little groggy, as she had got him to try different alcohol until he found ones he liked.

He had to admit though, he was enjoying himself. He was happy to be around Corrin, but he didn't know what her feelings were for him. Did she like him? Or was she just with him out of pity, because he intimidated everyone else? As though she'd read his mind, Corrin's hand suddenly met his, and Saizo turned to catch her smiling gaze.  
"You seem a little out of it. The crowd is making me feel a little dizzy too...should we get some fresh air away from here?" She asked.  
"Sounds like a good idea." Saizo sighed, enjoying the soft warmth of Corrin's hand against his. They wandered into the field nearby. There was nobody else around, so Corrin practically skipped across the grass, giggling, and Saizo tried to keep up with her. He took a note not to let her near alcohol again, if this giddy schoolgirl was the result. He called for her to stay close. Even on an event like this, where Hoshidans were everywhere, it was too dangerous to be alone, according to Saizo.

Corrin wandered back, her eyes shimmering with interest at her male companion. She slumped into him carelessly, and he stiffened, not knowing how to respond as she breathed in his scent.  
"I...need to ask you something," Saizo mumbled, then peeled her off him, "wait, are you drunk?"  
"Hehe, no, I'm not, I'm just cold." Corrin chuckled softly, and Saizo let her go to allow her to nuzzle his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. The two walked across the field together, alone, enjoying the company of each other, silence, crickets chirping and the distant chattering of Hoshidans and music.

Then it became far too late, and they headed back to the astral plane. Corrin went to her private quarters, guided by Saizo just to make sure she didn't have any injuries.  
Corrin stood in the doorway as her silent companion bode her farewell. He started to head back, but the Princess touched his shoulder. He turned towards her, raising a questioning brow. "What is it?"  
"Um...I had a lot of fun tonight...with you." She sheepishly grinned.  
Saizo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. The unexpected kind gesture made Corrin's eyes lit up and cheeks glow red. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "Stay with me!"  
The colour of Saizo's face matched Corrin's and the edges of his mouth lifted ever so slightly in a smile that nobody could see, thank the Gods for that.  
"Alright, I'll stay with you."

He hadn't seen where she slept before...properly. Her room was quite modest for a princess - he was somewhat surprised now he had seen it up close. Now he wasn't quite surprised because he was once guilty of spying on Corrin to see if she did anything suspicious. Now it was odd...to think he felt so comfortable around her. She lit a candle and padded across the room and slumped on her bed in not quite a lady-like way, but Saizo didn't mind all that much as he explored the new area.

"What do you want me to do here?" Saizo asked, finally turning to Corrin. She lifted herself up from her relaxed position, on to her knees as she gestured for him to come closer, beginning to giggle. Saizo huffed.  
"You're definitely drunk." He stated. "You need to rest until the alcohol has been filtered from your--"  
His sentence was interrupted when she'd got up and kissed him. A solid, stunned minute passed with the warmth on Saizo's lips and Corrin pulled away.

"I'm not drunk. I swear. I...I want you." Corrin decided, her eyes pleading with his single one. Saizo looked stunned. He silently climbed on to the bed, with Corrin on her knees, he followed suit and embraced her. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, though. They quickly explored her bare legs, which were soft, then they slid up her dress.  
"Hey, t-that's too sudden!" Corrin cried.  
"Heh. Alright." Saizo smirked as he removed his hands in favour of rubbing her shoulders, arms, back and waist, to ease her. He leaned his head down for another kiss and Corrin met him halfway. The air was slightly cool but the heat radiating from Saizo, and how warm his lips were...it was so beautiful. Corrin had intended for the kiss to stay sweet, but Saizo had other plans as his tongue slipped past her mouth, inside, and she felt the heat between them rise. His tongue was rather dominating against hers, yet gentle. Corrin's moan was muffled by the kiss but Saizo knew she was enjoying it. His hands moved to her ass, and he rubbed it in a circular motion. He felt the skin; the material of her panties. He was trying to contain himself as much as humanly possible.  
"Saizo..." Corrin pulled away and leaned her head into him and she brushed her hands against the material of his kimono. It felt nice, but that's not what she wanted to feel.  
Saizo undid his clothing and he slid it all off, which lead to Corrin gasping. "Wow..."  
She knew Saizo was muscular, but it still took her by surprise to see him like this. He chuckled at her reaction but didn't say anything for a little while, instead kissing her neck. "You should take yours off as well," He whispered finally, "or let me take it off for you."

Corrin blushed deeper. "I can do it." The dress was a little awkward to remove since she hadn't worn many before, but she managed it. She was now just in underwear, and it made her slightly uncomfortable and nervous. Saizo's hands though, they eased her yet again by rubbing her back again.

"No need to be so tense. I won't hurt you."

Corrin exhaled slowly as Saizo nibbled her neck. Then he moved his hands to her bra straps, sliding them down slowly. Saizo had to admit, he hadn't been intimate with a women in such a long time. It didn't concern him these days, but over the last month or so, his mind was only filled with images of Corrin. Her strength...her passion...her purity...  
He unhooked her bra and let it fall, and Corrin gazed at him timidly. Her mousy apprehension made Saizo feel protective over her, to shield her from a threat that wasn't there.  
"If you're not alright with any of this, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't do anything that will cause you harm." Saizo said. He knew that Corrin wasn't exactly terrified, but he didn't like her feeling concerned. Why? He didn't understand himself sometimes. He felt Corrin's arms wrap around his neck and shoulders and she kissed his skin, making him tingle lightly. He felt her breasts press up against him. "Corrin..."  
The princess pulled away. "I want you to be happy and open with me, Saizo." Then she leaned her head down, tugging at his underwear. In response, and almost by instinct, Saizo removed it for her, revealing his erection with a little shame. Corrin gasped. "So that's...I see..."  
"I don't exactly know what you were expecting." Saizo averted his eyes. He gasped when he felt her touch on his dick. Corrin wondered if it was a bit too soon, but as she rubbed it gently with a hand, her companion slowly closed his other eye and seemed to enjoy it. The princess then leaned down further, opened her mouth and licked the tip of his dick, sending a shiver down his spine. The action caught his attention and he looked down at her. He placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her silky hair as he let out a soft noise which seemed to be a cross between a grunt and a groan. Corrin smiled to herself as she gained his unspoken approval and she kissed the head before she sucked it lightly. Of course, she didn't know what she was doing all that well; her heart was pounding nervously.

But he eased her with a sigh.

Corrin's tongue flicked along the length, with one hand massaging it simultaneously; she then went back to sucking it, and her mouth went deeper. Though Saizo was usually composed, he suddenly found himself nearing his release and he gripped the bedsheets to keep himself under control. He couldn't! Not this early...

Gods...!

He could feel it!

Then he froze as he heard knocking on the door before he vanished completely. Corrin quickly leaned her head up as she instinctively tried to gather up her clothes, gazing towards her door.  
"Lady Corrin?" A voice asked. Azama's.  
"Uh! Yes! Yes, what is it?" Corrin replied.  
"I was just checking on you to see if you had arrived back safely. I don't recall us talking much tonight. I was a little concerned."  
Corrin felt guilt start to weigh her down. "Y-yeah, I'm alright..." She responded, her voice only barely not a murmur.  
"Well, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you didn't run into a spot of trouble, seeing Saizo was with you. Well...I apologize. You must be weary. Do have yourself get some rest, we don't want our leader dead, that would be troublesome indeed!" He paused, and in a softer voice, "Goodnight, Princess."  
"Goodnight, Azama."

She waited a little while before she gazed around. "Saizo?" She whispered.

No response. She sighed heavily. He must have been scared away completely. He was probably embarrassed.

Corrin let a soft chuckle leave her as she slumped on the bed sleepily, thinking about an embarrassed Saizo.


	3. Azama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected invasion on the astral plane begins.

Corrin woke up bundled in Saizo's beautiful red kimono which he had forgotten to retrieve that night. He obviously went back to his own room naked, which Corrin found was an amusing thought. Thank goodness he was a ninja and could just vanish and sneak wherever he wanted without being caught.

She yawned and stopped cradling the material to her before she collected his clothes, underwear and her own dress and folded them up neatly. She wasn't going to take them outside, because if anyone saw, they'd be suspicious. She hid them, just in case Jakob would be here (he shouldn't be; after weeks of begging Corrin got him to stop entering her room without permission and cleaning her room and moving everything out of their usual places) and found her armour and her Yato. She would tell Saizo to come to her room to receive his things later...that is if she could find him.

Corrin spotted Silas collecting beans at the bean fields. He saw Corrin and waved at her, gestured, smiled, then gave her some beans as she said hello. They talked for a little while about where Silas was planning to take her, as he still hadn't completed the list of places that Corrin wanted to visit.  
"A hidden land? Doesn't that seem vague?" Corrin chuckled at her past self. What an odd thing to put on her list. She wondered what she was thinking of when she wrote that.  
"Yeah. How weird..." Silas mumbled, trying to work it out as well. It seemed like he wanted to know what this "hidden land" was.

As Corrin mulled over the words on the page, she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye and spotted Ryoma running towards them, his Raijinto in hand. Kagero and Saizo (who was not naked, by the way) followed him closely. Though Corrin wanted to talk to the male ninja, she could tell it wasn't the time. He had a solemn look on his face.

"Corrin! Silas! Prepare for battle. _NOW!_ We're being invaded!" Ryoma shouted breathlessly.

"Really?!" Corrin cried. She pretty much just woke up. Taking out her Yato, she gazed up at a shadow flying overhead, it belonged to a wyvern rider cloaked in shadows.  
"Gods, not these purple ones again!" She groaned. It was heading towards the castle, which wasn't a good sign at all. She followed it along and up ahead spotted Setsuna and Takumi in front of the castle readying their _yumi_ to take it down. It looked like the situation would be alright over there. Corrin could trust them. Or, well, Takumi at least.

"How bothersome!"  
Corrin turned behind her as she saw Azama impale a shadowy axe weilder. The large man died silently and the shadows scattered as his body seemed to fade away. Azama spun his naginata stylishly and bowed to Corrin like a performer. She wondered if he had just saved her life.  
The monk then smiled enthusiastically, as if there was no danger at all. "Lady Corrin, you haven't been harmed, have you?"  
The Hoshidan princess nodded. "I'm fine, Azama. Aren't you supposed to guard Hinoka?" She asked.  
"Hmm, well," The man's face grew thoughtful, "it's hard to do that when she happens to be riding her pegasus way up in the air."  
The two looked up at once and spotted Hinoka, who was handling herself fine. She was taking down the wyvern riders with the precision of a sniper.  
Corrin slashed at another warrior who had come to attack them. But the numbers of the shadowy beings were increasing; many of them, around fifteen, were heading in the castle's direction. It seemed as though they were persistent on destroying it.  
"Oh dear." Azama mumbled. He gripped his weapon tighter and started to head towards them. Corrin grabbed his arm, but not harshly. She was gentle as she gave him a concerned look.  
"Stay safe." She told him.  
"It will all be fine!" Azama replied. He touched the hand on his arm, gave it a reassuring squeeze then headed off.

Corrin ran towards the castle. As she did so, she felt the Dragonstone she wore like a necklace shake gently and glow. From her back, large, beautiful and leathery wings began to form then spread out. Silver scales exploded like a blossoming cheery tree along her body, and she fell down on to all fours as she took on a more feral form that grew larger and larger. Ripping enemies to pieces as she made her way to protect the castle, she saw Ryoma, Kagero and Saizo fighting off the beasts on her right, and Sakura stood in the back, healing a weakened Hana. Corrin flung herself at a Dark Knight who had been riding by the side of her preparing a spell to attack her. Her newfound draconic body overwhelming the dark, quite unnatural horse enough for it to topple over. She pinned the knight down, before destroying it with her claws.

Corrin then reached the front of the castle and began to fend off the invaders. It was simple for a dragon to take down enemies, but the invaders were growing in number, not decreasing. Their blades began to chip away at Corrin's scales, but she kept fighting. In this dark moment where she felt fear, she saw Ryoma, Kagero, Saizo, Hana, Takumi, Setsuna, Azura, Silas, Kaze and even Azama came to stand by her side and protect her.  
"Corrin, we won't let you go down to this filth!" Ryoma declared, slaying the monsters with Raijinto. Corrin knocked over a line of monsters with her tail. The Hoshidans kept fighting fiercely, and relief washed over Corrin as she realized the number of invaders was decreasing. She spotted Azama out front, blocking hits with his naginata, then she looked grim as his weapon suddenly broke from the impact of a giant axe. The dragon begun to head towards him to defend the monk.  
"Lady Corrin-!" Azama snapped sharply as he moved in the way of a small magical explosion that a Dark Knight was directing towards Corrin. He stumbled and then collapsed. It wasn't a huge attack,  but his body nearly took the full impact.  
_Damn it Azama, why!?_ Corrin asked herself. _I could have taken that attack...!_  
Azama groaned softly. He felt himself lifted into the air as Corrin carried him. Awkwardly lifting him in her front legs' claws and stamping on opponents that got too close, she placed him behind her, where Sakura gasped and quickly went to tend to his injuries. It looked bad. Seeking revenge, the dragon grabbed the Dark Knight and roared as she tore it from the middle into two pieces. She threw its pieces of armour at some of the other enemies. With a renewed energy created from adrenaline and rage, she and the healthy warriors took care of the rest of the enemies.

As soon as it was over, and Corrin made sure that everyone was alright (which they were for the most part, thank heavens) before she went to visit Azama in his room. She hadn't entered the room before. It smelled strongly of herbs and was very neat; his bed was small and humble. He laid there, his form pale. He was undressed, but wore underwear. Sakura was helping him heal, and when she saw Corrin, she stood up. "Um...I think Azama w-would like some privacy..." She said timidly, but then Azama chuckled weakly.  
"No, that's quite alright. I have no concern for dull, physical matters like that." He mumbled. Corrin bit her lip as she caught sight of a terrible burn on his chest and stomach that was beginning to heal up thanks to Sakura's magic.  
"Um, I'll g-give you two a moment alone if you want." The shy princess said. Corrin shook her head.  
"No, you should keep-"  
"That would be lovely."  
"Azama-"  
"Please, just for a little while," Azama chuckled. "It won't do any harm."  
Sakura nodded, taking in Azama's wishes into account. She stepped out of his room and closed the door silently.

"Why did you do it?" Corrin asked, approaching him slowly. She lowered her gaze to his face. His chest rose and fell faster than it usually did. She leaned down besides his bed.  
"I actually thought you wouldn't care if I died." She whispered teasingly, instantly regretting her words as she said them. They just slipped out. She was joking, of course, but she wished she hadn't said something like that in this situation. Azama shook his head and chuckled, his closed eyes making him appear weaker than he actually was.

"As a wise man once said, 'The human mind is weak and malleable, things change'."  
"You're quoting yourself, aren't you?"  
"Ohoho...you have me figured out, Lady Corrin."  
Then he turned his head towards her and gave her a smirk, speaking in a weak voice. "I must ask a favour of you...before I die..."  
"What is it?" A panicked Corrin asked. "Please don't die...!!"  
" _Kiss me._ "  
At those words, Corrin's eyes widened. Did he really feel that way towards her? She leaned forwards, not wasting any time as her lips met his and she closed her eyes. He was so soft. She ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him as he took one last dying breath, and fell silent...

She pulled her mouth away and began to tear up, her fingers still in his fluffy, dark brown hair, gently caressing him. "Gods...Azama...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let you..."

Azama snored loudly.

"You tricked me, you liar!" Corrin shouted, flustered at the sleeping Azama. But as she saw his sweet face, mouth parted slightly as he rested, she couldn't find herself remaining angry. Her scowl turned into a small smile. She brushed her hand against his cheek and stood up just in time to hear Sakura knock gently on the door in concern upon hearing the shout.  
"Big sister, a-are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm done. Oh, and he fell asleep." Corrin turned as Sakura entered the room. "Thank you for looking after him."

Sakura bowed. "It's no problem, b-big sister!" She checked to see if Azama was still fine and her spell was still running, and she began to mumble another spell which Corrin recognized as a peaceful sleep spell. She decided not to interrupt the spell and made her way out silently, carefully closing the door as to not make a noise.

Azama smiled in his sleep.


	4. Enlightenment II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azama "enlightens" Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smuttiest smut I've written so far. It's literally a chapter full of smut (as well as piles of feels and some guilt, I suppose) and nothing else.  
> Saizo will get equal love in the next chapter or so~

Corrin visited Azama over the next couple of days. She found that Saizo's company was often absent, but she usually felt his gaze on her. Ever since the invasion it had been this way. He stuck to the shadows and kept one eye on her. Honestly, she didn't mind it. She knew it was because he wanted to keep her safe. But even so, the fact he didn't talk to her made her feel a little lonely. Why was he that shy? Was it because of Azama? Corrin didn't know the answer.

Today she went to visit Azama in the morning as per usual. He was much better, and no longer fatigued. He wasn't even resting; he was going through his herbs and counting them. Upon seeing Corrin, he smiled widely and turned towards her. "I must thank you for your company. You do amuse me so, Lady Corrin."  
"I can't tell if you're complimenting me or mocking me." Corrin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"I think it's a compliment in all ways, don't you?" Azama chuckled. "If I'm being amused by you, that means that even when you do or say ridiculous things, I enjoy your company and your stupidity gives me a laugh."  
That was the Azama Corrin knew. If he was back to his old self, he had to be fine. She couldn't help but offer her own smile to his smile, which was yes, probably more of a devilish smile, but still looked sweet all the same. In truth, though, Azama didn't think Corrin was stupid or said ridiculous things - not anymore. Quite the opposite, in fact, but he wanted to see her angry at him...however, whenever he would say something that would drive any other human beings up the wall, she simply laughed or smiled. He couldn't derive any amusement from her and that fact in itself provided him with a different amusment.

How was she so tolerant of him?

Enough to visit him these few days?

Only she was never angry at him...

The monk suddenly closed in the distance between them and leaned over slightly. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but his arms wrapped around Corrin's waist and she stiffened, before she relaxed in his snug embrace.  
"Thank you for keeping me company."  
Corrin hugged him back, leaning into his chest with a sigh. "That's okay. Everyone needs someone else to talk to. Even if they're a little bit of a jerk."  
Azama frowned at her words. It really sounded like she was just being friendly. Couldn't she see he was being incredibly romantic here? He guessed he could make it clearer...  
One of the monk's hands travelled to Corrin's chin, cupping it gently as he tilted her head to face his. Confused slightly, Corrin's eyes locked on to her companion's closed ones. She didn't attempt to move when he brought himself in for a kiss. Their lips met. Her eyes closed. His mouth was as soft as it was before, and warm. Though Corrin was at first apprehensive, she quickly melted into this kiss, because he felt, ugh, so good, and Corrin admittedly was enjoying it far too much. It felt so romantic...well, until she was pushed against the wall, and she snapped her eyes open. Azama grinned mischievously and it didn't mean anything good.  
"Wait-" Corrin whispered, grappling his shoulders as his knee slipped between her legs. She breathed in the scent of herbs and it was almost... _aphrodisiac_.  
"Don't worry," Azama mumbled, she felt the heat of his heavy breath on her face, "I need this. Would you do it for such a kind and virtuous monk as myself?"  
"We're not in a very virtuous position..." Corrin replied, feeling her skin tingle at his teasing words. Azama laughed softly, moving his knee back and forth slightly between Corrin's legs. She wasn't wearing her armour; she was wearing a dress, so feeling his legs against the thin material of her panties...  
"Human desires are natural! I'm sure it doesn't matter."  
"I have a feeling you're just making up bad excuses...you're so selfish...nng..." Corrin's words trailed off as she felt him nose her neck and kiss it. He was pretty damn persuasive for someone with bad excuses...he didn't need to talk at all...  
Azama's hands trailed along her waist, gliding up her dress to her butt. Feeling his hands on her skin made Corrin's breathing slightly erratic. He began to quicken the movements of his knee, rubbing it back and forth, and guiltily, Corrin moaned and looked away with her cheeks flushed as she knew she was wet down there. This was different from last time. Saizo was guiding...he was gentle for one so rugged. And Azama was the opposite. He looked sweet, but he was very...well...dominant.

The sudden thought of Saizo brought about a spark of logic in Corrin's otherwise foggy mind and she suddenly placed her hand on Azama's knee and pushed it away gently. The male stared at her with deep disappointment.  
"Er, perhaps that was too intense for you." He said. His voice had the typical Azama bravado but his expression wasn't quite as cocky.  
"I...I'm sorry, Azama, but I don't think I should go further..." Corrin muttered, as guilt seared her heart. She felt awful for Azama...but as much as she liked him...this wasn't quite sitting right. Maybe he only wanted to have sex with her all along, and if she were abandoned, and she wasn't a virgin, or worse, pregnant too...no. Those were awful excuses.  
Of course, she trusted Azama, she knew he was a good man deep down, but she...didn't know. One half of her heart was full and happy around Azama, but a part of her heart was hollow, as though there was someone else she needed to fit there...

Would that someone be...

_Saizo?_

"Ah, virginity? So pure. And at the end of the day, so worthless." Azama spoke, reading her mind and breaking her from her thoughts. He nuzzled her gently, reassuringly. "If that's the case, then I know how we can enjoy this without losing your virginity!"  
"How?" Corrin asked, curiously. Was that possible? She saw him back away and start roaming the room in search of something. Her body started to plead for him to return. He found a small, stone, dish-like container with a lid of the same material. In it was some sort of honey-like, green substance.  
"What's that?" Corrin asked.  
"This is a natural healing salve found in Nohr, and I won't enter details. It also appears to make a lovely lubricant." His emphasis on the word "lubricant" made Corrin's head tilt. What did that mean? He read her expression and grinned, moving forwards again. "My Lady Corrin, with your permission..." his hands went to her butt and his fingers massaged it gently, and Corrin thought she understood what he meant. There? Surely he...? But that's where she...

"I-I...I don't know." Corrin mumbled. "Will it feel good?"  
"I won't lie to you, I have no idea, really. I don't want you doing anything you won't like. But..." Azama bit his lip as he scolded himself in his head. _Why are you trying to be nice?! You're too in love with her! Gods, she is changing you!_  
Corrin wanted to give it a shot. Azama risked his life for her. She knew her feelings were real. She really liked him, and wanted him to be happy, and besides, she was curious. If this felt good and she didn't lose her virginity, that had to be a plus. As weird as it sounded.  
"I'll do it. B-but we might have to hurry." Corrin said. She saw a flash of eagerness in Azama's expression. Uh oh...  
He lifted her up suddenly and placed her on her back on his bed, satisfied with how she looked there. A bit of giddy and childish excitement gleamed in Azama's eyes underneath his closed lids. It really was a girl in his bed, and a princess no less.  
_Azama, you're a pure genius._ He thought to himself with a smirk. But then he had to remind himself, this girl loved him, and he loved her. He had to concentrate, at least for now.  
He moved on the bed, and his hands pushed up her dress and he took the salve. Slipping off her panties, Azama felt himself throb at the mere sight of the wet skin of her lips. He couldn't deny it, he really wanted to fuck her right there and badly. But he respected her wishes. Corrin shyly looked away, as Azama lifted her legs and spread her ass. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, the soft skin so desirable to his senses. Corrin closed her eyes and her hands ran through his soft hair; there was a lot of it, so she nervously played with it as he breathed and took the salve into his fingers, rubbing the thick stuff around in his hand before his fingers made contact with Corrin's rim. The cold, wet feeling made her shiver and she nibbled her lip.  
"At ease..." Azama murmured. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, with a gentleness that surprised the young woman. His fingers rubbed in circular motions around her entrance. It felt a little uncomfortable at first. Once Azama was certain it'd all left one of his hands, he raised a palm and it explored her chest. A finger trailed along one of her breasts and he smiled to himself when Corrin let out soft, indecipherable noises.  
"Please..." she began. Azama slid off the robes he'd been wearing and undid his fundoshi. His erection was finally freed. Corrin gazed at it and her expression told Azama that she approved.  
"Impressive, isn't it? My healthy, chastise lifestyle makes it a thousand times bigger for me than it does for any typical man." He said. Corrin gave him a slightly skeptical look as she went to ask him about the science behind his claim, but Azama quickly broke her off by having one of his fingers slowly enter her. Corrin gritted her teeth. "Ah...!"  
Her body quickly adapted to it, and Azama seemed to be surprised by the tightness. Satisfied, he began to move his finger in deeper, and he watched as Corrin squirmed underneath him. It felt...odd for her. With her face flushed, she licked her lips and looked at Azama.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing her thigh with his spare hand in reassurance. Corrin found that her mouth could form no words, so instead she nodded numbly. With the approval, she felt another finger enter her, and she held the sheets of Azama's bed tightly. She felt breathless already, and let out a soft moan. It still felt strange of course, but she became deeply aroused as she caught sight of Azama's expression; lustful, yet strangely calm. His fingers moved in and out of her, feeling the warmth of her inside, the clenching around him as he moved them. She was nearly ready. He couldn't wait until he had her. He wanted to see more of her cute expression. Curses, he was getting impatient! He couldn't wait any more...

His fingers left Corrin, and she gazed at him with a face of confusion before she realized what he was doing. Azama rubbed his erection, which had been painfully lonely during the preparation.  
"Are you ready? I will not stop once I begin." Azama warned, more so in a teasing tone than a dangerous one.  
"You know the answer to that question," Corrin whispered as a smile crossed her face, "you deserve this."  
Azama, pleased with the answer, put the tip of his cock against her entrance. He mumbled something that Corrin didn't catch over her own heavy breathing. She gasped as it slowly entered, and nearly panicked, but when she felt Azama's fingers (thank the Gods it wasn't the one that'd been inside her) brush against her cheek, she took it into her own hand and smiled sweetly at him. Her face quickly changed, to an expression that was a cross between discomfort and pleasure.  
Azama pushed in deeper, until he could feel her completely. He groaned. It felt especially good when she tensed around him. Corrin arched her back and let out a small cry. "Ah...A-Azama..."

The monk felt a pulse of renewed arousal through him, and he pulled out slowly, repeating his actions when he'd fingered her. He thrusted a couple of times, slowly, before he saw Corrin had let go of his hand and she grabbed his arms. Her eyes tightly closed and her mouth open as she let out huffs. Suddenly, Azama thrusted in much harder than before, and he heard by the strained "Aah-a-hh!" of pleasure from Corrin that he had the result he'd intended. He hit a sweet spot within her, and then he gave her an evil grin, though she couldn't see it.

He'd see her make that adorable expression forever now.

Moaning softly, Azama continued to thrust with extra energy. He felt the hot temperature running through his body, and Corrin felt it too. She hadn't felt something so blissful and intense like this before. This bliss ran through their bodies with each movement. Corrin tightened her grip on him as the heat grew and she moaned louder. "Oh gosh...! Azama!" Corrin cried. Hearing her call his name, Azama wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back for much longer. His thrusting lost its rhythm and he allowed himself to move as he pleased. It seemed to do the trick, as he saw Corrin was writhing in the foreign yet addictive pleasure. Eventually her body seemed to quake in an orgasm as she let out another cry, Azama heard his name once more and he groaned as he released inside of her ass. He held her waist for a little longer before he slowly pulled out, and then laid besides her. Though he had a little bed, Corrin wasn't very large. In fact she was quite petite. She smiled at him warmly. "You're so nice, Azama." She said. But she was concerned. She thought she was being watched during her moment with Azama, and she felt somewhat guilty. Saizo...

Corrin kinda missed him.


	5. One-Eyed Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin treats those she loves equally.

She was naive. She didn't understand the full responsibility of being an adult. She couldn't just fall for different men and think she could have and please both - it didn't work that way. It annoyed Saizo, of course, but he couldn't let himself lose his patience. Surely she'd never been explained this in her past Nohrian home growing up all by herself. He had to suppress himself. At least for now. He gazed at her private quarters silently as she went to enter it, then she stopped, a hand on the door. She was a little tired from battling, since she and her army had been fending off some Faceless from harming a Nohrian village today.  
"Saizo...?" She whispered. Then turned in his direction. Of course, she couldn't see him, but... "Saizo...come out. Please? I want to talk."

Saizo sighed heavily, making his way behind Corrin. Damn it, he could almost smell Azama's stench on her. If he could take her, he'd reclaim her. But he really didn't want to satisfy her without her apology...and her full loyalty.  
"What do you want?" He asked in his usual, gruff yet somehow soft tone. Corrin jumped and spun around, careful to avoid the blades on his arms.   
"I...wanted to ask if you..."  
"Saw what you did with Azama? Hmph. I assume you know the answer." Saizo's eye narrowed at her, stern but not threatening. "I was planning to give you a talk on that."  
"Don't." Corrin mumbled, lowering her head to her feet. "I think I...I know what I did was wrong. But he saved my life. Azama is a nice person. People just don't realize it. I want him to know I do appreciate him."  
"So you let him fuck you out of pity, huh?" Saizo's expression flared up with anger. That bastard, he knew what he was doing taking advantage of a girl's innocence. Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't going to get out of this alive, that's for damn sure.  
"Wait, it wasn't like that!" Corrin quickly cried to try and douse Saizo's fiery temper, grabbing whatever clothing she could to stop him from going off after Azama. The consequences wouldn't be worth it, and besides, she didn't want Azama - and probably Saizo too - hurt in a fight among themselves. "Look, you need to understand, he really is a good person deep down. And what I like about him is how truly sweet he is...that's why I like you as well. I like both of you. But...it's so hard, you two have so much tension between-"  
"Corrin," Saizo interrupted, suddenly gripping her arms and looking into her widening crimson eyes, "don't you know how romance works? You love and then most likely marry someone, and you will be with them for the rest of your lives. It's either me or him. Corrin, I can't live like this! Knowing someone else...touched you in that way...that drives me insane."  
Corrin swallowed as she tried to process the words, but nervousness made her mind flicker, and she shook her head to try and fix it somehow. "Saizo, do you really love me?"  
"Y-yeah. I guess I do." The ninja mumbled in embarrassment as he looked around to make sure nobody else had heard him admit it.  
Corrin couldn't help it - she smiled widely at his words. "Then...I...I'll need some time to decide who I want to be with."  
Saizo growled something like "...it's not fair..." under his breath, making Corrin's head tilt curiously like an inquisitive Kitsune.  
"What was that?" She asked. Then her thin brows furrowed. "Wait, you can't possibly be jealous that Aza-"  
Saizo put a hand over her mouth as his face turned a bright shade of red. "Hey, come on, d-don't say that out loud." He hissed in a stammer.  
Corrin pried his hand off gently. "And yet you practically shouted it out yourself earlier! You're such an enigma, Saizo. I don't think I'll ever figure you out." Then she giggled softly. "Maybe that's what I like about you."  
Saizo's burning face only grew redder. "Gah..."  
Corrin loved seeing him blush so much, it was adorable. She then hugged him, her mouth forming her words shamefully. "If you want to do...um, anything with me...I guess it's only fair."  
As much as Saizo wanted to accept her offer, he betrayed his desires. He would be just as bad as Azama if he took advantage of Corrin's kindness. He shook his head.  
"Are you afraid I don't want to do it with you? Saizo...I do." Corrin looked up at his expression, which was completely unreadable. For a moment Saizo appeared to be thinking about her words.  
"Say it Corrin, _do_ you want to have sex with me?" He spoke finally.  
The princess rubbed the back of her head. "Well, if it's okay with you, I do, but I also kind of want to stay a virgin right now..."  
Then Saizo placed a hand on her face, brushing her cheek. Gods, she tainted his heart with her sweetness. He went in for a kiss...then was stopped by her giggling. "Huh?"  
"You still...you still have your mask on!" Corrin managed between her laughing. Saizo groaned as he felt the moment fade. _I'm such an idiot!!_

The princess finally recovered after what seemed to be forever. "Don't be so embarrassed, it's only us around." After she was sure she'd caught her breath (and not struggling not to laugh again), she moved her hands up and removed Saizo's mask for him. She traced its marks and admired it for a moment as the ninja also removed the thin material on his face which the mask went over. This time, Corrin advanced the kiss and she moved her arms over his broad shoulders as her lips embraced his. It was as different to Azama's kiss as she expected; careful and not rushed in any way; just as loving, if not even more loving. Sweet and gentle, as Corrin remembered. She smiled into his mouth.

The kiss must have lasted for a few minutes as Saizo guided Corrin into her private quarters. It was dark as the night should be, but he lived in the shadows. He knew exactly where everything was placed, as he located the bed and Corrin placed herself on it, tugging off her armour and putting her Yato against the wall, near her bed. A few clangs later she'd removed her Hoshidan attire and brushed her hair out of her face as she smiled. Saizo did the same, but placed his things on the box at the end of the room; after all, he wasn't so sure anyone would appreciate treading on blades or shurikens (tipped with poisons deadlier than Beruka on a very bad day). As he finished his little job, he was hugged from behind by a naked Corrin, and he gladly accepted that. A smile grew on his rough features as the princess lead him back to the bed, and she coaxed him into more cuddling.  
"You're...being really affectionate tonight, huh?" Saizo murmured, his head on top of hers. Her hair faintly smelled sweet, but he couldn't quite place what the scent was.

Vanilla?

Corrin laughed softly. "I can't help it, you're so warm and I've never really felt this kind of warmth until recently. It's so nice." She then felt him tilt her head upwards.  
"Then marry me, and I'll always keep you warm." He said in a low, quiet voice.  
Despite the instantaneous butterflies in her stomach and the blush creeping into her cheeks, Corrin adamantly shook her head, light hair now splayed out on her shoulders, chest and back freely. "I'm sorry...I told you, I need time. I really wish I could make both you and Azama happy..."  
Saizo hushed her with a finger as he decided he'd please her far better than that "divine" monk ever could. He already had experience with women; he knew what to do.

  
He leaned down and his lips brushed against her neck making her gasp. Corrin's hands resting on Saizo's broad chest, she allowed him to kiss her throat. She sunk on to the bed on her back, exposing her neck further to his sweet and talented lips. He left a trail of kisses leading up to her face and then he gave extra attention to her lips. Corrin kissed him back almost instantly; she was a little clumsy this time but she managed it. Her hands explored whatever they could; they wanted to figure out everything about Saizo. His body had scars that she hadn't found before, and she traced them with her fingers. Somewhere she touched a fresh cut - that he'd obtained earlier - by accident, but Saizo didn't appear to react. He pulled his mouth away from hers and then moved back and rubbed Corrin's waist gently. She was beginning to grow indescribably hot in her lower body simply by gazing at his predatory expression; like a one-eyed hawk about to devour a little mouse. Contradicting this appearance, his hands were tender and delicate in the way they glided along Corrin's body. He knew from last time that when he had made a quick advance, Corrin became timid, so he didn't rush; he took it easy.

His head moved by itself to her chest and by that point the princess had closed her eyes and let out a sigh, which twisted into a gasp when she felt his kiss on one of her breasts. Saizo smirked a little, taking her nipple into his mouth. He moved his tongue around it in circles.  
Corrin let out a soft, encouraging moan as he suckled on her bud, her hands diving into his slightly damp hair.  
"Mmm." Saizo's teeth grazed her nipple, and at this point it'd grown perky and hard as Corrin whimpered. She didn't know she could be teased so easily like this. She buried her face into his hair. It had an interesting spicy scent to it. He must've bathed after their battle earlier. Oh! So that's why it was damp.  
Corrin's thoughts were cut off when Saizo had given a hard suck on her nipple which made her jolt a little in surprise, then he'd leaned back up and chuckled. His hand rubbed against her waist and thigh then snaked down between her legs. Corrin stopped herself from gasping when he'd touched the lips of her pussy.  
"Wet already, huh? That was easy..." Saizo commented with an amused expression and a glint in his eye.  
"Oh, be quiet!" Corrin blushed in sheer embarrassment, averting her eyes to the side. She then let out a small noise of pleasure as she felt Saizo's fingers begin to rub her sex teasingly, then he used his index and middle finger to part her slit. He backed away a little and before Corrin could figure out what was going on, she yet again tried (but failed) to suppress another noise when his tongue thrusted itself against her clit. Corrin tightened her grip on his hair.  
"S-Saizo..." She mumbled breathlessly. "What are you...?"  
Saizo's tongue worked its way against her as if it had a mind of its own. When Corrin went to squeeze her legs together, moaning frantically, Saizo caught them with his hands and spread her out further before lifting them up so he had easier access. He continued to lap at her; her hole, teasing her clit relentlessly.  
"It's too much! Saizo...please...!!" Corrin cried, writhing weakly. It felt so good, how could it feel that good?  
As though answering her, Saizo let go of one of her legs and Corrin looked down to take a glimpse of his hand moving back between her legs, and then he slid his middle finger against her entrance, pushing it in slowly. Corrin arched her back, her breathing heavy with a lust that scared her slightly. She felt the finger enter her.

"Wait...let me...let me do something for you too..." Corrin weakly managed. Saizo removed his finger almost instantly and he laid on the bed, pulling her on top of him with her ass facing his head. With a little bit of figuring out, Corrin realized what he'd wanted her to do and she pawed at his underwear, sliding it off. His erection was thick with arousal; Corrin took the tip into her mouth instantly.  
Hearing a grunt of approval from Saizo, she licked and sucked the tip, then moaned into his cock when Saizo nonchalantly continued entering his finger into her pussy, then moved it out, then back in. Corrin was familiar with the movement...Azama had done it too. She shook herself and prevented herself from being distracted by the thought of the monk, instead focusing on pleasing Saizo as well. She placed her hands on the base of his erection and rubbed it gently with her fingers as she sucked a little deeper.

Was he always this big...?

For some reason, she couldn't remember. She didn't have time to remember though; as Saizo began to finger her faster, with his tongue playing with her clit, she felt unbridled pleasure throbbing through her and she moaned again. At this rate she'd cum way before him.  
Moving by itself, her mouth sucked him more rapidly to try and keep up with his pace, and she was pleased to hear him groan. But she didn't have much time to concentrate when she felt an orgasm brewing inside of her, and soft noises building to a crescendo of moans.

_Gods...Saizo...!_

Climaxing, Corrin had to pull her head away from Saizo's dick in fear she'd bite down. The large jolts of pleasure didn't stop even when Saizo had removed his finger and tongue. After they ended, Corrin trembled and panted, feeling tired. But then she enveloped Saizo's cock again, which made the ninja emit a sound of surprise and satisfaction.  
"Corrin..." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He leaned back, now enjoying the feeling as his work was over. The princess rolled her tongue over it; to the tip and the base, paying attention to both sides, she hummed gently which left a slight tingle behind. Stroking him again with her hands, she kept up a consistent pace until Saizo mumbled, "Faster," and Corrin obeyed almost instantly.  
She moved forwards, forcing herself to please him pell-mell. But even though her movements were more erratic, she heard him let out deep moans, and then was taken by surprise when he came into her mouth. An odd taste pooled on to her tongue and pulling away quickly, she panted.  
"You might not want to spit that stuff out...if your butler comes and sees it on the bed, he'll be suspicious." Saizo began. Though he was not implying that she should swallow it, he couldn't help but be pleased that she did. She thought the stuff was weird, but...hey, it couldn't do any harm.  
Corrin then turned around and slumped on to Saizo, beaming as though they simply had a game of chess and she won.

"That was so amazing. I'm so glad I could finish what I couldn't on that festival."  
Saizo blushed. "That was...embarrassing."  
"What happened to you when you went back to your room?"  
"N-nothing."  
Corrin pouted. "Oh come on, tell me! Please? If you don't, I'll tickle the answer out of you!"  
Saizo's face filled with dread. "Wait! Don't do that!" He wormed away and fell on the floor with a thud in a panic, as Corrin laughed.


	6. Fleeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin chooses.

This week, Corrin hadn't any time to spend on _anyone_ , never mind Saizo or Azama. She was busy leading an army through Nohr. It was a stressful thought and an even worse trial. But not only that, she was dwelling; thinking; she knew Saizo frequently watched over her, and she knew Azama often knocked for her, but she didn't respond to them. Honestly, she wished she hadn't crawled into such a mess in the first place! She didn't want to break any hearts, but was it impossible at this point? She was distracted in battle, images of these two love interests often flashing to mind. Guilt soaked her more than the hot springs ever could that night, and she was restless and could not sleep afterwards. Of course, she missed them equally. But surely selfishness was the reason for wanting to taste both. It wasn't because she found the feeling of being loved in such an intimate way addicting, was it? Perhaps something like marriage wasn't meant for her at this time...

Saizo...  
He was loving. He watched over her and protected her. He wanted to marry her. He truly wished to be with her.  
The blazing red hair, stoic face and a streaking scar with a sweet centre...

Azama...  
He was kind. He risked his life for her and somehow managed to cheat death. He loved her too much, even when he tried to mask it.  
His calm, smiling (and mocking?) expression, puffy brown hair, his kindness deep down...

_Uggh!!_

The sheets wrapped around Corrin as she tossed and turned. She'd never sleep at this rate...

Saizo meanwhile, decided to pay Azama a little visit. Like a cat he silently slunk through the night as he reached the secluded little hut away from the other homes. As he reached the door, he went to knock, but was stunned when the door swung upon and he was greeted by the smug expression of his fellow retainer.  
"Saizo! Ahh, I knew I could smell that thick stench of death - and poorly maintained clothes - anywhere. Here to confront me regarding the subject of Lady Corrin?" Azama asked, an all-knowing smile on his face. Even so, he was somehow grim.  
Saizo, taken by surprise, regained his composure quickly. "It seems like we have a similar problem. I simply wanted to talk over the matter."  
"No death threats?" Azama asked. Saizo shook his head without saying a word. "No awful insults? Not going to let your horrible temper overtake you?"  
"If you keep trying to insult me like that, I will start to get a temper," Saizo growled impatiently.  
"Ah-ha! There we are, we can't have a Saizo without a little fire now, can we? Come." Azama chuckled softly, then turned and entered his hut. Saizo growled incoherent words under his breath as he followed after the man. He couldn't figure out why Corrin liked him so much with that detestable tongue.

"Oh, how strange love is. I never thought I'd stumble upon it," Azama mused to himself, "and I didn't expect to be competing with...well, you."  
Saizo frowned. "Out with it already, what is it?!"  
"Ah?" Azama mocked offense, folding a hand over his chest. Saizo really wanted to throw a shuriken at his grinning face. "Weren't you the one who came here at my humble little hut to interrogate me?"  
"Ugh...look, I just wanted to tell you not to get up to any mischief. Corrin is making her choice out of her own will. If you try to pull any cute tricks..." Saizo gritted his teeth, and turned up his nose at the stink of all these herbs. He couldn't believe this is where Azama fucked Corrin.

  
"There we go, there are the death threats. Oh ho ho! You're far too predictable, my angry little friend." Azama laughed wholeheartedly. "But no, I am not pulling any tricks. I wasn't aware you were suspicious of this. I am a man of truth and honesty. I would never manipulate her with magic, if that's what you're saying." His expression began to grow sullen, making him look more like the wise monk one would think he was at first glance.  
Saizo didn't believe him on the "truth and honesty" crap, but he did see a familiar look on his face as he spoke. That was the look that Saizo had on his face when he thought about Corrin. Azama loved her very much as well. He sighed deeply.  
 _Looks like we have something in common after all, a good taste in women,_ Saizo thought. Then he was met with a competitive gaze, as Azama continued speaking, the monk's expression quickly altering to a confident one.  
"I do have to say, though, even through my divinity, I have a selfish desire for her, and it seems as though we are fated to be together."  
Saizo narrowed his single, fierce eye. "Stop pissing around."  
"I'm not." Azama grinned widely, with his brows lowered. "You'll see for yourself. It's destined. Preordained. We will be together because a supreme being watching over has deemed such a future to meet its peculiar standards."

" _Azama_."

"Alright, alright! Must I always remind myself that you can't take a joke?"  
"Do I look like I want to take a joke?" Saizo crossed his arms, the creases and rough lines in his expression showing his disdain. The monk suddenly without reply, headed into the kitchen, preparing tea. Some light green, almost ethereal leaves he used smelled deliciously fresh. Saizo awkwardly stood with his arms crossed, waiting for him to finish, and the monk acknowledged him - he gestured for Saizo to sit down on a chair, and the ninja did so. The chair his backside decided to occupy was old and worn. It was as though Azama had it with such care for his entire life. Saizo wondered if he'd ever show a loved one this same care.  
Azama entered the room with two tea cups, placed them on the table and poured the tea into them, before sliding one of the cups over to the ninja on the old chair. He sat opposite to him with an expectant smile.  
"Thanks." Saizo didn't know if he wanted to drink it, even if it smelled wonderful. He took his mask off and decided to take a sip to stop Azama watching him so intensely.  
It was powerful stuff. The taste pooled on his tongue and with a blend of numbing bitterness and then a fiery spiciness. Finally there was a hint of a sweet aftertaste. He put the cup down and waited until his tongue cooled down, nodding to Azama. "It's pretty good. What is it?"  
"I'm glad you asked. That was Dragon Herb tea. Your niece, Midori, brings these herbs to me once in a blue moon. It makes you stronger." The monk replied, also having some of the tea. Saizo raised a brow.  
"Stronger?"  
"Is there something strange about that?" Azama asked nonchalantly. Saizo shook his head, not having anything to say. Maybe this guy wasn't such a bad person after all.

The two had their tea, and talked, though not much. Time seemed to fly and eventually, Saizo grew tired. Eventually, he went home, finding that his little chat with Azama wasn't as fruitful as he'd expected. He had come to warn him, but ended up making him think they were friends. Well, he guessed he could make him think that. Azama...he was a good man, more than he thought. For now, Saizo wanted his sleep.

When tomorrow came, it was a day of training. Everyone practiced with their weapons and spells. That is, everyone except Corrin. Azama went to visit the princess and give it another shot; surely she couldn't be ignoring him for too long? She obviously found him irresistible, so she'd have to give up on the silent treatment some time!

He stood in front of her door, hand poised to knock, when he heard a mumbling from inside. Pursing his lips, he leaned in on the wood to listen, and then heard the gruff reply of a deeper voice. Ah...Saizo.  
Azama knocked on the door again. That seemed to scare him off last time, and this time _seemed_ to be just as successful as silence fell in the room. Yes, he did know what happened on the festival, Azama was a very aware man, or at the least just a nosy one.  
He heard Corrin rush for the door and open it, a small frown on her face. Expecting to see Jakob, but greeted by the sight of Azama, Corrin's face quickly changed to a curious expression. "You...?"  
"Yes, Lady Corrin. I've come to remind you this is a day of training, and I don't mean to act like more of a retainer to you than Lady Hinoka, but you're skipping your training, and if you do tha-"  
Corrin pulled Azama into the room suddenly, gazing outside to make sure nobody saw, then closed the door. She turned, and as she did so was met with Azama's mischievous grin.  
"If I'd know you were going to take me to your room, I would have made an advance right away. It's a nice change of location. Surely you have a lovely royal bed-"  
The princess sighed. "Oh, Azama, what'll I do with you?"  
"Sex, I hope." Azama replied quickly. He watched as Corrin paced the room sulkily and got the idea that maybe she wasn't too into that proposal.  
"Azama, you know about Saizo, right?" Corrin gazed at him now with concerned red eyes. After a moment of silence, Azama nodded. "Well, I've been wanting to make you both happy...I didn't realize this would happen..."  
She sunk on the bed, and Azama followed her, sitting down besides her. "Corrin...now while a part of me simply can't comprehend how you fall for two entirely different men, I can understand that if you make a decision, it is yours and yours alone." Of course Azama hated to say that, because really his heart was searing with jealousy.  
Corrin suddenly chuckled softly, shaking her head, confusing the monk. Did she see through his sweet words into his poor, tormented soul?  
"Funny," she said as a fond smile crossed her features, "Saizo told me the same. But he also said that no matter what decision I took, he would be happy enough if I was happy too."  
Azama gritted his teeth. Gods, he should've thought about that one! Curses, that punk Saizo's too good.  
Speaking of Saizo, he'd shown up again in a heartbeat. Azama and Corrin both nearly jumped when he suddenly appeared. His expression, sullen and serious, as he spoke.

"Do you know who you want?"

Corrin, much to the surprise of the monk and the ninja, nodded. "Y-yes. It's best to do this now."  
She looked at both of them, sighing heavily as she met their expectant gazes, closed her eyes and looked down. For a solid minute they had all been engulfed in silence and could almost hear the beating of hearts. "I'm sorry, Saizo..."

Saizo didn't think it would sting this much.

He saw it coming a mile away, in fact, he had encouraged Corrin to choose Azama just before the monk had arrived.

It pained him so much.  
But it was for the best. Last night he'd made his decision in concrete. Seeing the way Azama protected Corrin with such selflessness, risking his own life...he was impressed.  
At first, he thought Azama wouldn't be suited for her. But his aloof nature covered a love that - while flawed - was purer than he thought.

Saizo nodded when Corrin looked at him meekly. "I understand. As long as you're happy, I'm fine." He cast his gaze on the stunned monk. Azama seemed to stare at the other man with a newfound respect and admiration. "You take care of her, alright?"

Then Saizo was gone again.

Azama stared at where he once stood, blinking in surprise. Saizo really had planned this? This was a pleasant surprise, but he couldn't shake off the guilt beginning to creep into him. Whenever Azama was jealous, or couldn't have something, he let himself become bitter, and Saizo had just shown him he was the opposite. Gah...why would he even be loved? Wasn't he being such an ass to Corrin, saying so many sarcastic remarks?

Yet as he thought, he felt her lean against him, and he stared down at her adoring face, which was also tainted with a little heartbreak. Yes, it had been a rough decision, but it was a decision no less. He got what he wanted. What was the big deal? So why was he feeling such futile guilt?

Oh, Gods.

"Corrin..." Azama cleared his throught, opening his hand which had been closed ever since he'd left his house. "I wanted to ask you, would you join our lives together?"  
The princess looked at his palm, in which something shiny laid comfortably in its center. A ring, golden, on it was a beautiful jewel the colour of her eyes (which had been clouded with tears just seconds ago). She then gazed up at Azama, wide-eyed. By her reaction, she'd only just registered that this was a proposal.

Proposal...marriage. She would be married. To Azama. A family with...Azama. Joyfully, Corrin took the ring and gazed up at the sweet, smiling expression of her future husband. "I would love to."  
Said future husband grinned enthusiastically. "I knew you would say yes."

Corrin hadn't been prepared to do so, but she found herself meeting with her family and friends later to let them know that she and Azama were getting married. Ryoma was surprised in the fact that she wanted to marry Azama of all people, but quickly declared that they should have a wonderful marriage fit for a queen. Azama couldn't contain his excitement at marrying Corrin. He'd be rich; he'd be wallowing in money! He'd live in a grand Hoshidan castle, and he'd eat everything and he could boss everyone around him, and-  
Then he paused as he saw Corrin's face, as she nodded to Hinoka, who had been shooting skeptical looks at Azama through the whole process.  
Yes...he'd be with the girl he loved and held to his heart so dearly. That would be the best thing he'd ever do in his entire life. He would love her every day and more.

Azama saw Hinoka was now approaching him, her hair looking like a big red bug as usual. Grabbing both of his shoulders, she looked him in the eyes. "Azama, you'd better look after her, alright?! Don't be sitting around expecting her to do everything for you!" She scolded him, as though she could see into his mind. The monk, feigning offense, gasped.  
"Oh of course, you know me to be very hardworking, Lady Hinoka."  
"Yeah, right." Hinoka mumbled sarcastically.

As Corrin watched over the others while they talked among themselves, she turned her head behind her. "Saizo, are you there?"  
And sure enough, he was. He solemnly gazed at her, not saying anything.  
"Why...why didn't you want me yourself?" Corrin asked, whirling around to get a better look at that serious expression. She knew, kind of...she got it. But if he really wanted to be with her, wouldn't he try?  
Both of Saizo's eyes were now closed as he bit his lip underneath his mask. "I've seen how he treats you, I've seen the look on his face. That's a man who'd die to be with you, and a man who'd risk his own life for yours. He nearly did."  
Corrin tilted her head to one side. "Wouldn't you do the same?"  
"Yes." Saizo nodded right away. "But..."  
Corrin knew what he was going to say, and she shook her head. "Are you afraid you wouldn't have been good enough?"  
"That's...!"  
The two fell silent when Ryoma called for Corrin. As she went to tell Saizo to come back later, the Hoshidan princess turned but couldn't see him there. His vanishing acts were very...interesting. Sighing, Corrin almost bounded over to Ryoma. He explained that they could host the wedding whenever she wished, so as long as it was not on an obviously inappropriate day. Azama insisted they should do it as soon as possible, and Corrin chuckled as she said she didn't mind.

She was excited.  
Of course.  
She just...well...she didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a heads and tails and Azama was heads and won.  
> However I am planning something promising for Saizo, because he deserves the luvin'


	7. Eternal Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azama and Corrin get married.

The wedding was cheerful and lively, and hosted in Ryoma's castle, but Corrin couldn't wait until the party afterwards. Everyone from the army was there, even Saizo, and though he seemed to be a lot more standoffish than usual, he nodded to Corrin respectfully, and even to Azama. The monk smiled in return. The castle was filled with cheerful people, and it surprised Corrin; she didn't realize so many were here to celebrate the wedding of a Hoshidan princess who felt like she'd only just arrived yesterday. Maybe she was fitting in more than she thought.

Corrin wore a beautiful white dress which was long (she was grateful that she hadn't tripped over it) and she allowed Sakura to braid her hair and pluck adorable white flowers from the castle gardens to decorate her head. It was unusual to the Hoshidans to see a Nohrian wedding dress, and Azama kept with a kimono, which was pure white with golden decorations of tigers coiling around the sleeves, poised as though they were ready to leap off the material. Corrin had to try and take her eyes off him at least once; he looked gorgeous. Well, at least he couldn't stop staring at her either. When they were wedded, Corrin couldn't stop smiling and blushing. It was like a fairy tale, albeit her prince was a little bit of a strange one. She and him received many gifts. Midori was a little upset because she wished she could bring Azama Dragon Herbs as a wedding gift, but she'd already picked them this year, so she settled on getting lovely golden ones that Corrin couldn't identify even if she were paid a million gold. She thought she'd spent hours receiving all these presents and it fried her mind by the time she'd finished. Where would she even keep it all? And Azama's presents on top of that...

"Well, well, looks like it's time for the party." Azama said, standing up excitedly. He couldn't wait to try the food, this is what royals lived off!  
"Ahem..." Corrin raised a brow as Azama focused his attention on her. He looked blank for a moment, almost like a naïve child who heard an innuendo among a group of teenagers and couldn't figure out why they were laughing.  
"Er, should we eat together?" He asked, discreetly looking her up and down for the millionth time tonight. She truly was beautiful, like a goddess. She moved off her chair, and leaned into his chest, met with his embrace.  
"Yes," she said, "let's eat together."  
And they did. Corrin didn't have too much, but Azama practically wolfed down everything he wanted - no, needed - to try. When his stomach was full, he relaxed a little, and a little later he'd realized Corrin was becoming quiet.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Azama asked, leaning down as he spoke gently in her ear.  
Corrin nodded once. "I'm happy. I'm just a little...overwhelmed." It's just that, honestly, every now and again she thought of Saizo. She missed him, but she'd made a decision as a woman to be with Azama.  
The monk watched her for a moment. "Shall we go somewhere a little more suited to your physical preferences? I too find it easier to relax, or more specifically meditate, in different places."

Corrin liked the idea of that. She and Azama got up, linked hands and headed higher up within the castle, seeking her room. This one was different from her private quarters back in the astral plane. Whereas her private quarters were humble, her personal room that Ryoma made for her was beautiful (and slightly Nohrian styled for preference purposes) as a royal's room should be. Judging by Azama's expression, Corrin guessed he was thrilled to be in this big room with its big bed.  
"It's nice, isn't it? I'm not too into all glitter and gold, but...I spend more time in my private quarters...so there's no harm in having room this all exquisite." The princess explained, letting Azama roam free and touch things.  
"It truly is marvellous. But it will never be as marvellous as you, Corrin. Or me." Azama chuckled lightheartedly as he turned towards Corrin, finding his own desires surfacing as he approached her. "You look...absolutely _tempting_ in that dress of yours."

Corrin blushed deeply. "I can say the same for your kimono. You look amazing. Oh, um, but you don't need it to look amazing anyway."  
"My, my, how corny! I've just married you and you're this lovestruck over me?" Azama's trademark smirk returned. It was only a matter of time. His arms wrapping around her, he leaned in and kissed her. Their lips met eagerly; hungrily. Corrin wasn't aware that she would want him this much now. She supposed on the night of a wedding was the best time to lose herself to such a passionate kiss like this. It grew more heated with each, prolonged, sweet second that passed.

Between kisses, Corrin mumbled, "I...love...you," and Azama smiled and pulled away.  
"Now that we're bound together in this life by sacred vows, you may never leave me until our very short lifespan deems you must."  
Corrin rolled her eyes.  
"I can see your nihilist comments are creeping back." She pointed out. She was met with another chuckle, and then Azama lifted her off her feet effortlessly. Gaping at the unexpected display of strength, Corrin allowed him to do so as she was placed on the bed and blinked at him in surprise.  
"What?" Azama raised a brow. "I have superior strength stat growths, didn't you know?"  
It was Corrin's turn to be confused. "Er...superior strength what?"  
Her newlywed husband bit his lip. "Never mind. I think it'd take way too long to explain. Let me demonstrate instead." He grinned eagerly as he climbed on to the silky sheets as well, on top of Corrin. Her face flushed as she realized what was going to happen. _Alright, Corrin. Relax. This was bound to happen now that you're married. No need to worry, it's surely not going to be much different from the last time with Azama._  
With a devious grin, Azama hiked up Corrin's dress, and took in his quick work of art. Oh, her panties were so cute. Simple but cute. White with a little ribbon at the front. He noticed she had spread her legs out just a little, while she was hoping he wouldn't catch on to that. Unfortunately for her, Azama was very observant. He grinned wider.  
"Ooh, aren't you just the naughty princess? I love it!" He teased. Corrin shamefully hid her face with her hands. How awful...  
"What? There's no need to be so embarrassed about it. You are my wife now, there is nothing to hide. Speaking of hide, I made you a wedding gift."  
Slowly, Corrin unwrapped her hands from her face. "A wedding gift...? Is it common to give gifts to your husband or wife on the wedding?" She asked.  
Azama chuckled and shrugged. "I would not know such a minor detail, but I'd planned it as a proposal gift. It was a bear pelt I made. I thought though, that perhaps you'd be more likely to accept my proposal if it took on more of a Nohrian tradition. So I got you a ring."  
Corrin gazed at the red ring on her finger and smiled fondly. "I would have accepted either way, you know," she said. She couldn't believe he'd thought of it like that. It really showed he cared. She was brought back to reality from her daydream when she noticed Azama's hands were on her panties and he was beginning to slide them off.  
Talk about impatient.  
Corrin's face returned to their pink shade as she allowed him to take the panties off, moving her legs upwards to make it easier on him. He threw the panties aside and like a snake begging to be freed from its old skin, he shed his kimono. He let out a sigh as he looked relieved from a burden. "At last. That kimono was a little tight."

Corrin hadn't paid attention before (the last time she saw him naked she couldn't even concentrate properly because she was so anxious), but she only just realized the details of his body that she knew she'd warm up to quickly. To start, he was a little more...burly than expected. He was quite muscular; said muscles being a gift from brutal training at the mountains. Clothed, Azama looked thinner than he actually was. And he had some chest hair. Whoa!  
"You kind of look like a bear," Corrin said breathlessly, and Azama raised his brows.  
"I do?" He asked, more out of surprise than anything else. "Hm, well, I rarely fully shave unless it's my face. I admit I did a bit of grooming before the wedding, but shaving is often a pointless task by itself, and hair on my body especially grows fast and thick."  
Corrin giggled, and bumped his nose with her finger. "Nice, makes winter nights warmer for me."  
For the first time, she saw Azama become as shy as she usually was around him, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. A foreign sight to see, but it was a lovely one all the same. He leaned in, pressing their bodies together, speaking, "I love you, Corrin," and he kissed her again. This time, their tongues met as well, and their warmth; merging together. Azama's tongue explored his wife's mouth. He felt the vibrations of a soft moan from her as his hands moved to the sides of the bed, and he pressed deeper into the kiss. He didn't realize he was driving her so crazy like this. When he looked at her face (somehow, despite his perpetually closed eyes) he saw she was a flustered mess.  
"I should probably have this dress off, shouldn't I?" She mumbled, and Azama chuckled in unspoken approval, moving away to let her move up.  
"Could you do me a favour and undo these laces at the back?" Corrin asked, turning around.   
"Of course. Now, what an odd way to wear a dress..." Azama assisted her in taking it off, mumbling to himself. "...so unnecessarily complicated...now how...?"  
"Are you okay back there, Azama?" Corrin bit her lip in anticipation. As she turned her head around to check on her lover, she saw Azama beaming proudly.  
"Hehe, you did it, didn't you?" She got up off the bed to slide her Nohrian attire off, until she was only in her bra. She blushed fiercely. She was still just as shy. As she climbed back on the bed, she noticed Azama was chuckling. It was usually annoying (at least, to everyone else) when he was chuckling, but when he lacked clothes, it was nothing but the finest of comedy.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'd just remembered that during our last lovemaking session, you were intent on saving your virginity until marriage for a someone, and in the end that someone still ended up being me."  
It was Corrin's turn to approach Azama, as she guided him around and to lay down. His head hit the pillow and he moved his arms behind it, stretching. Unlike Corrin, he didn't have any shame at all about being almost fully naked.  
"Don't get all confident," she said, smiling despite her words, and quickly added, "not like you're never confident anyway..."  
She took off her bra, and dropped it by the side of her bed. Azama leaned up almost immediately, clearly wanting to touch her, but Corrin simply pressed him back against the bed. "I recall you did all of the work last time. Just...just relax. I want to do something for you as your wife."  
Azama grinned, settling back down. The pillow was soft and plush against him. "Ooh, I like the sound of this! Very well then! I am yours to experiment on."  
Corrin removed Azama's fundoshi. It was almost as easy as tugging it off and it all coming away. It fell upon her bra shortly after she removed from the monk. She was greeted by the sight of a hardened dick, and she sighed gently against it. Azama shuddered, feeling her breath teasing him.   
Corrin's lips brushed against the tip, her eyes became half-lidded. It was warm. She parted her lips and took a little of it into her mouth, a subtle move. Azama's chest was rising and falling calmly, he almost looked like he was sleeping there, with his eyes constantly closed, and his expression seeming so blissfully unaware, contrasting the fact that he was actually very attentive. Corrin smiled to herself. He looked so sweet. For any ordinary person, it would be so easy to believe that this man had a gentle demeanour. Thankfully, Corrin was no ordinary person, and she was already acquainted enough with his acerbic humour and biting comments.  
Suckling on the tip brought about an encouraging sigh from Azama. She rolled her tongue along it, lapping at the top before she took it in a little deeper. "Aah..." Azama parted his lips, his chest heaving a little faster. Corrin's heart leaped at the sound. Perhaps not the most appropriate reaction for this situation, but she didn't care. At least her pussy was starting to beg for her attention as well, as though it was jealous.  
Corrin grasped the base of his dick with one hand, and her other hand rested below it, her fingers on the area above his cock and pointing towards his navel (which he was not contemplating), and her thumb rested on his balls. Her hand on his length began to stroke it gently, just for a little more stimulation as she sucked deeper, closing her eyes.  
"Mmn...you are so cute there looking like that..." Azama spoke. The sudden comment nearly threw Corrin off, she hadn't expected him to say that. Clearly she'd married him too quick if she was caught off-guard by his words!  
A deep, embarrassed blush blanketed her cheeks. At that point, her pussy needed this. Her unoccupied hand dove to it instantly, sliding between the lips. It was as wet as she'd expected.  
"Oh, you liked hearing that, didn't you?" Azama chuckled, and then his chuckle was cut short by, well, himself. He groaned softly as Corrin sucked deeper, mostly to distract him from her embarrassment (which was unavoidable, but oh well). Corrin found her clit and she teased it with her index finger, and quickly circled it. She moaned into Azama's dick, pushing herself to suck it further. At this point she must have been nearing a deepthroat, and Azama curled his toes, groaning as well.

Corrin was taken by surprise when Azama bucked into her mouth, and she let out a muffled squeal through his thick length. A hot liquid spilled in her throat, over her tongue and she knew that the taste signified it was cum. For a moment, Corrin didn't move. She stayed there as Azama's seed trickled down her lips, playing with her clit, gazing at Azama's lustful stare, until she came as well. Then she moved up and squinted, feeling the heat of pleasure fill her.  
"Aahhh! Gods...!" She cried. The last few seconds felt divine. Then she panted, looking at Azama and shivering. "S-sorry. I probably should have kept the noise down. That was awful."  
"Oh the contrary, my dear, I think you did a wonderful job." Azama said, leaning up and pulling Corrin into an embrace. Her features softened and she smiled.  
"Er, may I ask something? I want to kiss you, but I'd rather not do it while your mouth is full of-"  
"I...I...swallowed it...all of it."  
The way Azama's face lit up made Corrin's cheeks flush with shame again. He saw how coy she'd become and decided to leap on the chance.  
"Well, well...who's a naughty girl? Oh ho ho! Very sinful!"  
"Stop teasing!" Corrin was as red as Ryoma's armour at that point, covering her face.  
"Oh my, don't hide yourself," Azama guided his princess's hands away and smirked, "I can't afford to miss your cute face in this situation, can I?"  
"Gods, Azama! You'll never put an end to your teasing, even after we're married, will you?" Corrin asked. She gasped when Azama's hands massaged her breasts gently. His reply was a kiss. His tongue buried itself within her mouth passionately, and she realized he'd grown hard again. It seemed like he was into her...what...her shyness? Her facial expressions? Yes. It was true for Azama, he thought there was nothing better than seeing Corrin's adorable face twisted in pleasure. He kissed her more, and Corrin felt herself growing aroused at his relentless passion. She pulled away, weak at the knees, and held on to his shoulders for support. "I want you, Azama." She whispered.  
"You do?" Azama pretended to be surprised. He chuckled when Corrin gave a shocked look. "Yes, Lady Corrin, I know."  
Corrin was familiar with those words already, so she felt a vague déjà vu. He said that a while ago after they'd defeated Nohrians together. That was around the first time he started using a naginata on the battlefield.  
Corrin's thoughts were broken when she felt him squeeze one of her breasts and she snapped back into reality, gasping. "Ah!"  
Azama pushed her on to the bed, gazing at her face. "It's my time," he spoke in a surprisingly low, and perhaps even suave voice. One of his hands went to her slit. At last, she would be his. Corrin moaned and tilted her head back as it rubbed her gently. As he suspected, Azama found she was soaking. During her orgasm she'd become soaking with juices. He got a good view of her pussy, her swollen clit, her enticing entrance. He couldn't hold back any longer. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek lovingly. "I would like to have you right now, my dear. May I?" His soft words were like a breeze that carried a piece of the heavens into her ears.  
"Yes! Ah, I mean, yes, you may." Corrin said, composing herself. Azama's hands trailed along her thighs, spreading them apart and pushing them backwards slightly. Stroking himself as he nearly drooled in anticipation, his dick met with her entrance. _Yes_...  
The head began to slide in. Slowly...it was so tight. _Ah, yes_...  
Corrin whimpered and gritted her teeth. It was so unusual, so foreign. It wasn't like being fingered, this was bigger. She grabbed the bedsheets, she arched her back as her eyes closed tightly and her mouth opened in an "o" of surprise. It went in, slowly but surely, deeper, and Corrin began to whimper. Admittedly, it was kind of painful. Since Azama was thick, it was to be expected for her first time. It was painful, but also strange. Having something inside of her pussy was such a foreign concept to her, and so she couldn't help but let out soft noises which were a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. She forced her eyes open and took one look at Azama's expression. He clearly was enjoying this. She heard him gasp, and arousal flooded through her.  
"Does it feel any better? Corrin, you are so tight...you are beautiful..." the monk mumbled. Corrin could only nod, blushing deeply. The pain eased as Azama slowly pulled back at a slightly faster pace, moved back forwards, and kept repeating the action until it was smoother. Corrin was still surprised. But this time, she was not surprised because of how strange it felt, she was surprised at how quick it warped into pleasure. She gasped and gazed into Azama's eyes (well, however she could) as he fucked her. His grasp on the back of her legs, above her ass, tightened as he groaned softly. Surely he'd already reached Nirvana. As he heard her begin to mewl. Her expression was wanton, and her hands tugged at the sheets by themselves in an attempt to control her own lust.  
Azama smiled darkly as he pressed her further against the bed, thrusting even harder into her. Corrin knew of his plan, and she silenced herself for about two seconds before she yelped unexpectedly at a stronger pleasure, which made Azama freeze.  
"Oh my...whatever is _that?_ " He teased.  
"I don't know..." Corrin replied.  
"Then you don't mind if I...?" He thrusted again, burying himself into the area that had made Corrin cry out. She squealed, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, panting.  
Azama slammed into her harder against the bed, which was creaking so much that if Corrin was in her normal state of mind, she would've been worried that it would either break or someone would hear.  
The blissful jolts of pleasure filled her and increased gradually until she felt her muscles tighten around Azama. He moaned and gasped, thrown off by it, and then he came inside of her suddenly. It simultaneously drew Corrin to an orgasm as well. Her body shook from the force of this pure, unfiltered climax. It lasted far longer than last time, and finally she was left panting to gather air. The heat of Azama's cum inside of her, Corrin chuckled softly. "You might have to prepare for a child now."

Azama's jaw dropped in shock and realization. "Oh? Oh dear. I am not sure I'm prepared to be a responsible father this soon..."  
"It's your fault," Corrin grinned, "but I would love to have a child..."  
Azama smiled, pulling out (with a gasp from Corrin) and laying next to her. "Well, if you do fall pregnant, we should keep the child in the Deeprealms for their safety. I suppose even if everyone dies someday, it's an especially pointless life if they die a child."  
"Oh, Azama, will you ever change your views?" Corrin chuckled. "You are right, though...I'll ask Kaze about the Deeprealms, I think...looking into them may be wise. But for now..." she nuzzled her head into her husband's chest. "Let's cuddle?"  
Azama wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I hope to be with you forever, and in every other life."  
"Me too..." Corrin mumbled sleepily.


	8. Red Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what would've happened if Corrin chose Saizo!  
> Slight modifications to the proposal chapter to fit Saizo. Oh he is a sweetie.

This week, Corrin hadn't any time to spend on anyone, never mind Saizo or Azama. She was busy leading an army through Nohr. It was a stressful thought and an even worse trial. But not only that, she was dwelling; thinking; she knew Saizo frequently watched over her, and she knew Azama often knocked for her, but she didn't respond to them. Honestly, she wished she hadn't crawled into such a mess in the first place! She didn't want to break any hearts, but was it impossible at this point? She was distracted in battle, images of these two love interests often flashing to mind. Guilt soaked her more than the hot springs ever could that night, and she was restless and could not sleep afterwards. Of course, she missed them equally. But surely selfishness was the reason for wanting to taste both. It wasn't because she found the feeling of being loved in such an intimate way addicting, was it? Perhaps something like marriage wasn't meant for her at this time...

_Saizo_...  
He was loving. He watched over her and protected her. He wanted to marry her. He truly wished to be with her.  
The blazing red hair, stoic face and a streaking scar with a sweet centre...

_Azama_...  
He was kind. He risked his life for her and somehow managed to cheat death. He loved her too much, even when he tried to mask it.  
His calm, smiling (and mocking?) expression, puffy brown hair, his kindness deep down...

Uggh!!

The sheets wrapped around Corrin as she tossed and turned. She'd never sleep at this rate...

Saizo meanwhile, decided to pay Azama a little visit. Like a cat he silently slunk through the night as he reached the secluded little hut away from the other homes. He went to knock, but heard a voice in the night.  
"Saizo?"  
Saizo stiffened as he finally recognized the voice of his brother. Narrowing his eye, he turned towards him.  
"What are you doing, brother?" Kaze asked, walking towards him at a calm pace. "Visiting Azama?"  
"Hmph. Kaze. Yes, I am visiting Azama. What do you want?" Saizo asked, crossing his arms in a stoic gesture. He didn't know Kaze could managed to sneak up on him. It was quite interesting.  
"I know what's going on between you two," Kaze spoke, biting his lip as nervousness washed over his sullen features, "and I see how Corrin looks at you, too. She really does love you. I can tell."  
Saizo's face became flushed. "Wh-what?! Is it that obvious? And exactly what are you trying to get at?" He muttered.  
Kaze chuckled softly, an unusual thing for him to do. "I wanted to say that if you loved her, I know you would take good care of her, and treat her right. Ever since she had saved my life, all I wanted for her was happiness and protection. I know you can provide that for her, Saizo, and I'm glad."  
Saizo's blush only deepened in embarrassment, and he was more than ever grateful for the darkness. He went to answer Kaze, but his brother left as fast as he'd arrived. Gazing at where he once was, Saizo shook his head. No matter. He wouldn't be able to speak to Azama now while he was blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He slipped away quickly.

And that would be that.

When tomorrow came, it was a day of training. Everyone practiced with their weapons and spells. That is, everyone except Corrin. Azama went to visit the princess and give it another shot; surely she couldn't be ignoring him for too long? She obviously found him irresistible, so she'd have to give up on the silent treatment some time!

He stood in front of her door, hand poised to knock, when he heard a mumbling from inside. Pursing his lips, he leaned in on the wood to listen, and then heard the gruff reply of a deeper voice. Ah...Saizo.  
Azama knocked on the door again. That seemed to scare him off last time, and this time seemed to be just as successful. Yes, he did know what happened on the festival, Azama was a very aware man, or at the least just a nosy one.  
He heard Corrin rush for the door and open it, a small frown on her face. Expecting to see Jakob, but greeted by the sight of Azama, Corrin's face quickly changed to a curious expression. "You...?"  
"Yes, Lady Corrin. I've come to remind you this is a day of training, and I don't mean to act like more of a retainer to you than Lady Hinoka, but you're skipping your training, and if you do tha-"  
Corrin pulled Azama into the room suddenly, gazing outside to make sure nobody saw, then closed the door. She turned, and as she did so was met with Azama's mischievous grin.  
"If I'd know you were going to take me to your room, I would have made an advance right away. It's a nice change of location. Surely you have a lovely royal bed-"  
The princess sighed. "Oh, Azama, what'll I do with you?"  
"Sex, I hope." Azama replied quickly. He watched as Corrin paced the room sulkily and got the idea that maybe she wasn't too into that proposal.  
"Azama, you know about Saizo, right?" Corrin gazed at him now with concerned red eyes. After a moment of silence, Azama nodded. "Well, I've been wanting to make you both happy...I didn't realize this would happen..."  
She sunk on the bed, and Azama followed her, sitting down besides her. "Corrin...now while a part of me simply can't comprehend how you fall for two entirely different men, I can understand that if you make a decision, it is yours and yours alone." Of course Azama hated to say that, because really his heart was searing with jealousy.  
Corrin suddenly chuckled softly, shaking her head, confusing the monk. Did she see through his sweet words into his poor, tormented soul?  
Corrin chuckling finally ceased, and she smiled. "That's really sweet, Azama. Thank you."  
Azama and Corrin both nearly jumped when a red figure suddenly appeared. His expression, sullen and serious, as Saizo spoke, looking at Corrin with a gentleness only reserved for her.

"Do you know who you want?"

Corrin, much to the surprise of the monk and the ninja, nodded. "Y-yes. It's best to do this now."  
She looked at both of them, sighing heavily as she met their expectant gazes, closed her eyes and looked down. For a solid minute they had all been engulfed in silence and could almost hear the beating of hearts. "I'm sorry, Azama, but..."

Azama gave her a pleading look. Shock filled his features. "What? Surely you cannot mean that! I am perfect for looking after you! I have experience, I have...I love you!" He blurted.  
Corrin's face scrunched up with heartbreak, she shook her head slowly, sadly. "You said yourself; it my choice. I really wish I'd fallen for one man...I can't be with both of you, and...I'm sorry."  
Azama gritted his teeth. He shook his head. He was certain that he would be chosen...he was certain. "Oh, well, whatever! I have no concerns! You must be happy with him, therefore I will see myself out!" He got up quickly, rushing out of the room. Saizo went to follow him, but his arm (and the blade deftly avoided, thank heavens) was grabbed by Corrin, her expression a mixture of sorrow and concern.  
"Don't. We should...leave him be...for now." She muttered. She was met with his conflicted expression, then finally decided he'd rather just follow her advice. Sitting next to her, he sighed. "Look, I never meant for drama." He said gruffly.  
"No," Corrin replied as soon as Saizo finished his sentence, "no, it wasn't you. I caused this. If I didn't start messing around with two different guys, it would've been easier for everyone."   
Saizo let out a sigh. "Yeah. You're right. At least you can admit that much. But I wasn't prepared to give you up. I'm _still_ not prepared to give you up."  
Corrin hugged him unexpectedly, which made Saizo freeze for a moment before he looked down at her, and his harsh features softened as though she were a miracle cure to all of his pain and worries. He slowly hugged her back, leaning is head on hers. "I'm glad though, you chose me. In fact, I want to...I have something to ask of you." He fought heat returning to his cheeks again. Damn it! Not again! Not now! Why'd he have to be so...weak about things like this?!  
"What's that?" Corrin gazed up at him, smiling feebly.  
"I want us to be..."us". Officially, I mean. We don't have to marry or anything fancy like that if you don't want, though." Saizo averted his eyes, his blushing wasn't dying down anytime soon by the looks of it. He heard Corrin chuckle softly.  
"I would actually love to marry you!" She said, certain.  
"I guess I'll tell Lord Ryoma later. I don't want to start a parade and have everyone congratulating me or anything...that'd be...distracting." Saizo's words towards the end of his sentence grew quieter as though he was trying not to let Corrin hear. She stifled a laugh, burying her head into his chest. She knew he wouldn't fare well on the wedding with so much attention then. It would certainly be a sight to behold. But she said nothing. Just in case that would make him dread the big day.  
Saizo leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll...see you later. Have a lot of training to do now that I'll need to protect you as well. Want me to come tonight?"  
"Yes, that will be nice!" Corrin nodded eagerly. "But for now, I'll continue my training too. And maybe speak with Azama."

The day skipped by. Corrin practiced until a dull ache wormed its way through her arms and into her muscles, and her stomach was begging for a snack. Not wanting to waste time on a proper meal at the moment, Corrin simply got some daikon radishes from the daikon field and had those. She really liked the crunch on her teeth and the taste on her tongue. It calmed her down as she went to Azama's home. She stood at the door, and swallowed. She tried to force herself to knock, but couldn't find it in her to move. It was as though she'd frozen.

Maybe she should head back.

Maybe she should pretend she'd never came here.

But that wasn't Corrin. She clenched her fist and rapped on the door gently. Hearing a scrambling from behind it, a bang of something like a broomstick hitting the floor, she stepped back and the door swung upon.  
"...Ah. Lady Corrin." Azama spoke, his expression stoic for once. He looked wiser than he had this morning.  
"I wanted to-"  
"Apologize? No need."  
Corrin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What does that mean?"  
"I know how it will be. Though I find myself burning with jealousy...it can't be helped, can it?" Azama smiled wearily.  
Corrin shook her head. "No...it can't...and I'm so sorry. But don't you want me to be happy?"  
"Of course," Azama sighed, "but can't a man be selfish for once?"  
Corrin saw the look on his face. It looked like he'd just witnessed a death of a loved one. Perhaps he did. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make everything better, but ended up making it worse." She backed away, turning, and Azama stepped after her.  
"Lady Corrin! Wait! I...I do do not mind, as long as..." he cut himself off as he saw her figure vanish. He huffed and shook his head. Ah, well. He could always find some other time to tell her. He gazed down at his palm, feeling the ring in it. Such a pretty ring. Perhaps...he was a little too confident. But then again, Saizo didn't visit him that night like he was supposed to. Well, it was fine! Azama didn't need love. He was a monk! He could find peace this way too, couldn't he? Or so he told himself. It was difficult to accept, no matter what.

Saizo had decided to tell Ryoma later alone in his quarters, where nobody could disturb him. Marriage was an odd thing for a ninja of his calibre and a man of his lone wolf nature to go through. It would be embarrassing should anyone think he's softening up. Ryoma appeared to be surprised, as he never heard of Saizo even taking such a liking to Corrin, never mind love. Although she did go with him to that festival one time, so that was that. He supposed that's what Saizo did best though; if he thought something was embarrassing, he would hide it until it absolutely needed to be mentioned. He bowed respectfully to Ryoma, and then spoke. "I assume it isn't a problem?"  
"Of course not. I wouldn't want any other man for my sister." Ryoma replied. As usual he was majestic, almost like a noble lion, as he smiled.  
"Thank you, Lord Ryoma," Saizo nodded, "you are kind."  
Ryoma chuckled and brushed it off. "Ha! No. _You_ are kind. That's precisely why you are the best for her."  
Saizo's face began to grow red. "Th-thanks. I, uh, need to go now."  
He felt Ryoma's hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
"Won't you talk a little longer? I want to know how you both got along. You are not too busy, are you?"   
Saizo blushed deeper. "Well...I wanted to visit Corrin tonight."  
Ryoma chuckled again. "Is that so? Well, you go and see her, Saizo. I don't want to hold you two lovebirds back."

Saizo nodded, a smile hidden underneath his mask.

And then he was gone once more.


	9. One-Eyed Hawk...Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo and Corrin's marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd stop holding this back. :) I completed half of this a little while after the previous chapter but I started planning all these other fics and got sidetracked.
> 
> I may or may not come back to add a few details? But for the patient Saizo-lovers...here's your Christmas gift. ❤
> 
> I did this on auto pilot at 2AM so if some parts are messed up let me knoowwww

It went about as well as you'd expect. It was the most wonderful day of Corrin's life, and likewise for Saizo, however it was also heavily embarrassing, especially since he couldn't wear his mask. Saizo wanted to surprise Corrin by wearing the very same kimono he'd worn at the festival. She'd almost cried tears of joy upon seeing it, and it was almost humiliating for Saizo. He didn't admit it, but, deep down, he was thrilled she was so pleased to see it. His happiness was like a growing flame that spread through his body and filled him with a pleasant, tingling warmth. Usually he looked serious, but Corrin could see the glimmer in his eye and his brows weren't furrowed, but rather lifted ever so slightly. Such a subtle change made him look so...calm. It was surprising.

Corrin wore a Nohrian wedding dress that was beautiful and pure. She had a sense of déjà vu, like she'd worn a wedding dress before, but that was surely impossible. She'd never married before, of course.

During the wedding party, Saizo disappeared. Corrin went to search for him, and was lost in the vast expanse of Ryoma's castle. It was like a runaway bride. Except he was a runaway groom instead. _This isn't good,_ Corrin thought, _I let him out of my sight for one second..._  
She searched in many of the quiet, isolated rooms, the ones she'd never knew existed. Of course, she couldn't find him in any of these. She decided to try outside. As her heels hit the hallway floor towards the stairs at a hurried pace, she felt a warm hand take hers. She turned and smiled. "Hello, stranger," she teased.  
"Hey...sorry for running away." Saizo couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly. "Needed a moment."  
"You could've told me." Corrin rubbed his hand reassuringly. She linked her arm around his, much to the ninja's delight.  
Saizo shook his head. "You were talking to the guests. Didn't want to interrupt you."  
The princess nodded. "That's...fair enough. Are you overwhelmed down there? We can walk around or do what you like, if you want...just the two of us." Her gaze on him became even warmer, and she leaned in closer. A small grin appeared on Saizo's face.  
"I have a suggestion." He murmured.  
"Oh--? Wah!" Corrin cried in surprise when she was lifted up in Saizo's arms, clinging on to him in momentary panic. He walked down the hall and found her room, pushing the door open.

"How did you know this is my room?" Corrin asked him, surprised.  
Saizo's face turned red. "That's...well, I just know."  
The princess chuckled. "Ooh, I see, you liked to stalk me in your spare time, didn't you?"  
"Gah!" Saizo placed her on her bed, turning away to hide his red face. "Don't make me out to be some kind of creep..."  
Corrin giggled and patted the space on her bed next to her. "Let's soothe your embarrassment with some cuddling."  
"Huh?" Saizo raised a brow. How would that help his embarrassment?!  
"You don't want to reduce the distance between us?" Corrin asked, a disappointed look forming on her pale features. Upon hearing of that idea, Saizo instantly joined Corrin, and she was then gazing at him - his face - watching her. The face she'd come to love. Saizo.  
Corrin leaned up and suddenly, she didn't know how she'd been compelled to, but she kissed Saizo, and he didn't move away. He leaned in closer, and even held her arm. He seemed happy enough. Good...  
"Saizo," Corrin whispered after pulling away ever so slightly, "I-I really..."  
"Hm?" Saizo grunted.  
"I really want you." Corrin finally said. She heard Saizo chuckle.  
"Y-yeah." He replied. Then he advanced the kiss by himself, pressing her against the bed now as he climbed on top of her.  
"Woow..." Corrin whispered, blushing gently.  
Saizo rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "What...?" He asked.  
His newlywed wife shook her head and laughed softly. "It's nothing."  
"I'll have to strip the answer from you, then." Saizo said in a low voice, coaxing his princess into a deeper blush. His hands went to her dress, but then he looked shattered.  
"Er..." He climbed off her and Corrin leaned up to let him undo the laces at the back. "...Thanks."  
He slid her dress off and while he was at it, unhooked her bra too (it was a bit strange to him for her to wear this, but he said nothing). He nuzzled her neck gently, pressing her down, mumbling in a husky voice, "I love seeing your body like this..."  
"Hah...really...?" Corrin asked, her body growing hotter at the words. She was met with a soft chuckle.  
"Sure..." Saizo kissed her again. His lips felt so good against hers, and Corrin grasped his clothing, pulling him closer. Somewhere along the way, the princess locked her eyes on to his; one dark eye, and one that was completely milky in colour. He would have appeared intimidating to anyone else like this, but to Corrin, he was beautiful. She could only imagine how embarrassed he would be if she told him that, and she chuckled to herself into the kiss.  
"I love you." She spoke.  
"I love you too," Saizo replied quickly, then added, "uh, don't make a big deal out of it."  
Corrin chuckled. "Just take off your kimono would you? It's such a pretty kimono, but your body is far better."  
She then blushed thinking about the words that had come out of her mouth. That must have sounded strange. Ah, well. It looked like Saizo wasn't even commenting on it, never mind complaining. He seemed more than happy to do so.

After Saizo slipped off his kimono, Corrin was greeted by the sight of his muscular body, which was littered with scars just as always. She enjoyed making them out - seeing they were from all different experiences. A deep crimson colour crossing her cheeks, she sighed and then smiled, placing her hands on his chest. Saizo couldn't help but to smile as well, but he seemed to be as coy about it as ever.

"I wouldn't mind working my magic on you." He spoke suddenly.  
"Hm?" Corrin looked surprised. Then in a teasing voice, "I thought you knew more about combat than magic."  
Saizo smirked. "Heh, I think you'd be surprised. But combat it is."  
He lifted her legs suddenly, sliding her panties off, and gazing down at her groin. Corrin gripped the bedsheets as though merely his gaze had penetrated her. She bit her lip, her red-faced expression growing erotic. "Saizo...?"  
"Mm...?" Saizo didn't wait for an answer. His mouth lowered on to the lips of her pussy, he gave it a painfully slow lick. Corrin trembled, gasping.  
Saizo chuckled. "Heh. Couldn't wait to taste this again. Now you're all mine. This is mine...you got that?"

Corrin was surprised by his sudden, confident words. It should've been known to her that at this point, Saizo was far more comfortable keeping on the tough guy act than actually sharing his feelings. But then again, that was something she liked about him.  
"You got that?" Saizo repeated, looking at her now, after not receiving the answer he was looking for. Corrin could only nod weakly. "Heh..."  
Saizo used his fingers to spread the lips of her pussy; his tongue moved in and reached her clit after a little observation. Corrin closed her eyes and leaned her head back, panting softly as she felt it there. It was an odd sensation to be certain. It always started odd and got better.  
Speaking of which, Saizo's tongue was prodding there gently and teasingly.  
"Saizo!" The princess called to the ninja, in a manner that would make someone think of a mother scolding a misbehaving son.

She got a chuckle in reply.

Saizo's tongue continued to wet the area, it rolled over and explored the whole outside anatomy of her womanhood, before it touched her entrance and began to slide in just a little.  
"Hu...!" Corrin gasped. The prodding tongue began to play with her entrance, sliding in and out, but it didn't ever enter too deep. All the while, one of his fingers was circling her clit. Something about started to make her body shake in pleasure, and she moaned softly. "Ha...Saizo, that's..."  
Saizo continued, until Corrin's whimpering grew louder, and then he stopped, pulling away with a smug look on his face.  
"That's the kind of expression I want to see from you every night from now on, Corrin." He said, licking his lips to clear them of juices.  
Corrin only grew wetter hearing him said that. She moaned even when there was nothing touching her. "I want you to..."  
"Hm?" Saizo looked at her. "You want me to what?"  
Corrin blushed deeply, feeling herself humiliated. "I want it...inside..."  
"You want what inside? My fingers?" Saizo inserted one, making Corrin squeal in protest. He smirked.  
"I-I want your...your thing inside...!" She pleaded.  
Saizo rolled a single eye, his deep and mocking gruff voice making her only feel more teased. "You can say it. You want my dick inside of you, don't you?"  
"Yes..." Corrin replied.  
Saizo's eyes darkened as he smiled wider. "Say it..."  
"I want..." Corrin gasped and shuddered as the full length of Saizo's finger began to worm around inside of her. Her face flushed and sweating, she tightly closed her eyes. "Please put your dick inside me, my love."  
"Heh. Alright." Saizo said, holding up his end of the deal. He undid his fundoshi. He was already hard of course. Seeing his newlywed wife in such a dirty state on their wedding night was a spectacle to behold. He pressed his erection against her womanhood, its length, warm, only growing even warmer now, if it were possible. It began to be soaked in her juices. He rubbed it against her in one final tease, before he located her entrance and shifted his cock so that its head was against it.  
Corrin bit her lip. It was pretty big...this was definitely different from anal sex...it felt far more natural. Her thoughts were broken off when she felt the head begin to slide in, and Saizo gripped her thighs. Her knees were pressed against her chest, but she was not uncomfortable. She was tense however. Saizo sensed it and rubbed her reassuringly.  
Once his head had disappeared into the swollen, eager pussy of his wife, Saizo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, grunting softly. "Damn it..." He muttered.  
"Ah....!!" Corrin gasped, uttering soft noises that she thought sounded strange, but were heavenly to Saizo's ears. The ninja grinned to himself and pressed in deeper, slowly, bit by bit.  
"Gah...ah...ha..." Corrin couldn't help the strained sounds that left her, and it was embarrassing. Finally, her eyes fluttered open again as she cried out, feeling him so deep inside of her to an extent that made her feel like she was at her limit.

"Saizo...!!! That's...so weird...!" Corrin cried, gripping the bedsheets as her stomach rose and fell quickly. She couldn't help the hot pleasure but strange sensation inside of her. But she could not believe it. Finally, she had become one with Saizo...it was wonderful. It felt wonderful. In many more ways than one.  
Saizo answered her thoughts by pulling out briefly, and then sliding back in. Corrin let out cries with each single movement, and her husband wondered how much of these cute noises he could wring out of her. He began to thrust a little harder. He felt so good. He'd waited forever for this moment, and now he had it, it was just as amazing, probably even more so, than he'd envisioned. His dick throbbing inside of her, he kept thrusting, now increasing his pace as his groans joined hers. Corrin was always the loudest of the two, and her hair was already messy because of being pressed and pushed against the bed by the increasing force of Saizo's thrusts. He gripped her thighs harder, then began to plow into her with a sudden force that made Corrin's muscles tighten around him instantly. At this pace, he'd come early. He grunted, fighting against it, continuing to thrust for as long as he possibly could, his panting increasing.

Fuck...

He let out a growl as he suddenly planted his seed inside of her, with good timing. Corrin had came as well, and it left her body shaking like she'd been through an earthquake. A satisfying kind of weakness and tiredness flooded her body afterwards, and she felt Saizo slump next to her. She pulled him into her arms with what little strength she had left. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but she didn't care.

"I love you..." She said. "There's no other prince I'd want..."  
"Heh...I'm no prince..." Saizo mumbled.  
Corrin giggled and kissed him. "Hmmm...well, now that you're married to a princess, you're a prince, right? I'll ask Ryoma about it later, I have no idea about the details of how it works. But for now, let's think of baby names."  
"What?!" Saizo suddenly jerked his head back. Damn it! That's right! He came inside of her!  
Well. Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad. He leaned his head back in gently, and Corrin chuckled.  
"Your fault!" She teased. "So...any ideas?"  
Saizo grumbled into her neck, "Yeah. If our child is male...I'd like him to be named Saizo."  
Corrin looked a little bit taken aback by that. "After yourself?" She questioned. Saizo leaned up, and he looked more proud now.  
"I'm the fifth Saizo, of a line of Saizos that served the Hoshidan royal family. That name...it's important to me. I want our name to keep travelling through my lineage."  
Corrin smiled. "Hmm...well, I'll make you a deal..."  
Saizo blinked at her, waiting for her to speak again.  
"If you stay with me forever, you can name him Saizo..." She said. She hadn't paid more attention to the warmth of their bodies until now.

"Even if you didn't let me, it wouldn't have mattered. I want to be with you either way. For as long as I last." Saizo said, then he looked almost pained by those sickly sweet words that left his mouth. "Gah...I hope you don't make me say that again."

Corrin laughed, as she felt sleepiness begin to overtake her. "I don't know. I think I like the change of pace."


End file.
